Big Time Sweepstakes
by epicninjarusher
Summary: The boys are tired with their busy schedules and need a break. Carlos enters a sweepstakes with all the hope and the world that he'll win and he does! The boys go on crazy adventures everyday! All I can say is Carlos what have you gotten the boys into. Jagan and Kenlos slash :)
1. Chapter 1: entry

**chapter 1 : entry**

** When Carlos enters a sweepstakes for the ultimate vacation he's in for a major surprise.**

** Hey guys I'm epicninjarusher ! This is my first story on fanfiction and I'm SUPER NERVOUS! Thanks for reading it. I think this story will be a multi-chapter story. Please review and tell how you think everything is. Reviewing actual really helps a lot ! So I've been thinking about making a funny BTR story and this came to me and with the help and a few ideas of my sister KrazzyKitteh , I think that its pretty good but I want you to read and review it to tell me your opinion. AHHHHH I'm so nervous . So I'm pretty sure I'm only going to do big time rush fics. I can't wait for the new episodes! Anyways here it is , hope you like it. :) Until next time peace off. **

** Big Time Sweepstakes**

The boys were finally relaxing by the pool.

"Man its been a long day!" James exclaimed.

"I know right!" Logan replied , the other two boys sighed, to tired to say anything.

"We totally need a vacation" Kendall said.

Carlos started grinning and writing furiously in his magazine.

"Carlos what are you doing?" Logan asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" he said in a sing-song voice. The other boys just rolled their eyes.

"Typical Carlos" all three boys sighed.

Carlos just kept bouncing in his chair ignoring the other boys.

"Hey guys it's getting pretty late want to head in?" Kendall asked.

"Sure" they all chanted, except for Carlos who was still writing in his Pop Tiger magazine. They all headed back up to apartment 2J.

"Hey boys. What would you like for dinner?" Mama Knight asked heading over to kiss Kendall's forehead.

"What I'd do for some dinosaur shaped chicken right about now" James said eagerly. The other boys nodded .

"Hey Kat...Katie?" Kendall said worriedly.

"She's hanging out with Tyler" Mama Knight bellowed from the kitchen. The boys went off to play video games while Mama Knight prepared dinner, deciding to play mortal kombat, but only after getting a talk about violence from Logan and a promising to keep the blood at minimum.

"Dinners ready!" Mama Knight exclaimed. The boys came immediately since they hadn't eaten lunch due to rehearsals. It was pretty quiet because the boys were gobbling their food down so quickly they didn't talk until Carlos broke the silence .

"Mama Knight" he said as sweet and politely as possible.

"Yes honey" she replied.

"I entered this insane contest thing" he began choosing his words wisely. "If I win will you let me keep the prize? he asked hopefully. "Its an amazing vacation getaway, going different places every day and its for four people! Don't you think we deserve a vacation? Please, please, please! Carlos said with a puppy dog face. Mama Knight wanted to say no but who could resist Carlos's big brown precious puppy dog eyes.

"Carlos no! Do you really think Mama Knight will let" Logan was interrupted. "Of course" Mama Knight said regretting it instantly.

"Please Mama Knight! We'll be good I promise! I'll even do the dishes for a month !...Wait what!?" Carlos's face was in pure shock.

"Yes but ill take you up on her offer, you can start now" Mama Knight said. Carlos grumbled and muttered under his breath but took all the dishes to the sink and started scrubbing them.

Everyone just stared at Mama Knight until Logan spoke up, "Mama Knight you can't be serious! You never let us enter any sweepstakes!"

"Yeah that's so unfair because when I asked if I could enter for a year supply of Cuda products you didn't let me!" James said in a pouty voice.

"I have my reasons! 1st Tell me one person who can resist his puppy dog eyes other than Katie and Logan.2nd He already entered.3rd What's the chance he'll win? 4th He's doing the dishes for a month and 5th I didn't get him anything. James trust a mothers intuition.

"Yes Mama Knight," James said in a glum voice.

"James honey if it makes you feel any better I bought you some Cuda man spray this morning, it's on your bed," Mama Knight said. That seemed to be the trick because James jumped out of his chair , kissed Mama Knight on her cheek , and ran towards his bed room.

"I love you too" she bellowed hearing his excited shriek.

"As for you two, Kendall I got you a new hockey stick and gear and I got you 5 medical books and a brand new stethoscope,". Kendall ran off to find his new hockey stick and gear.

"Mama K how did you afford all of this?" Logan asked.

"Well you know how Katie likes to play poker with her pals? Well she gave me a hundred dollars to spend on you guys after I threatened to take it all away" She said.

"Good, old Katie" Logan said with a grin. They were both laughing.

"Well you know when I was going to leave Carlos asked for some corn dogs so I agreed. But when I came home I accidentally dropped Carlos's corn dogs in the wet sink they became all soggy so it was the least I could do for him" Mama Knight said referring to Carlos. Suddenly they heard a scream come from the kitchen.

"My corn dogs!" Carlos screamed as if one of his best friends had died.

"Carlos" they both said simultaneously laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: win

**chapter 2 big time sweeepstakes**

**Hey guys :) you miss me? This is my second chapter and I'm still as nervous as you can be. So I promise ill work on my main profile thing sometime this week. I'm kinda lagging because my school is in the middle of testing and all but ill try to post at least once a I'm thinking about posting a poll of where you want the boys to go first for their vacation. I think the options would be a zoo, a beach, an arcade or maybe some sightseeing. they'll all be apart of the story eventually but I'm not sure when. I hope this story will have around 15 to 20 chapters maybe even more. One of the reasons I haven't posted is because my sister KrazzyKitteh is addicted to the computer and wont get off for hours because she's writing a lot at a time and doing other stuff while I prefer doing it as I go. peace off**

**chapter 2:Win**

Carlos was extremely jittery with anticipation. He'd been sitting by the phone waiting to see if he won the sweepstakes. He kept his hopes up, all his fingers crossed. The other boys laughed at him for acting like a child waiting for Santa Claus. Today was the day they were going to pick a winner. On the application card, he had written that he was in a band with his three best friends and that they were working their butts off for their grouchy CEO. He thought that he did pretty good writing the application from the Pop Tiger Magazine that he found just laying on James's bed. Luckily James took no notice to it the day before. He thought about asking Logan to help spell check everything but he was afraid Logan's motherly personality would kick in and lecture him about how unsafe it was to enter unknown things and be scared about him.

"What ever" he sighed. He'd been sitting there near the phone for hours not even moving for breakfast and though Mama Knight brought food to him he had no had doubts, he thought '_what if I don't win and make a fool out of myself, ill never hear the end of it!'._3hrs 27minutes and 42 seconds. That's how long he's been waiting. Carlos had never spent more than an hour still other than when he was sick or asleep. It'll all be worth it sooner or later.

"Ring you stupid phone ring!" he said. 10 minutes later he found out he fell asleep and was woken up. He reached over to his face to wipe off the drool but ended up smearing his face with icing. Then he tried to wipe the icing with his other hand but ended up smearing his face with squeezable cheese..

"Ahhhh I'm going to get you guys once I can see again!" The small Latino roared. They all came closer as if to tease the little Latino. He reached forward to the nearest boy's shirt and wiped his whole face not caring who's shirt he held on to.

"There" he said grinning, seeing James's face turn to a bright shade of green as he stared at his shirt.

"Dude not cool this was a new shirt!" James whined after letting out his girlish shriek.

"YOU STARTED IT!" he yelled smiling, finally feeling happy after hours. James ran off to get the stein off and Kendall went to help him.

"Hey Carlos! Guess what uncle Logie got you!" Logan said.

"A puppy?" he asked eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"The next best thing!" Logan said smiling his classic smile.

"Candy?" Carlos asked eyes suddenly widening.

"You bet! But we have to keep it a secret if you and I are going to get high on 10 pounds of candy at midnight" he said, eyes getting excited as well. " I promise all four of us can do an all nighter or you know us hyper and not letting the other guys get their so called nappy time/beauty sleep.

"Your the best Logie!" Carlos said smiling

"I know" he said amusement showing in his dark brown eyes.

"Logan... Where did you get all this candy?" Carlos said in a slightly blaming tone.

"Ah you know here and there...Okay fine I snuck into the Palm Woods vending machine and took...Everything." Logan said.

"Everything!Dude Logan you the man!" Carlos said. Logan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Carlos make sure I don't eat too much candy that I get childish, loopy, and high like. Ok?" Logan asked.

"K" Carlos replied eyeing the candy."Logiebear?"

"yeah Litos?" Logan said.

"Answer truthfully. Ummm do you think I won?" Carlos asked seriously.

"Umm I don't really know" The taller boy replied.

"But you know everything!" The younger boy whined.

"Fine Carlos honestly I don't" Logan said looking at the smaller boy with sympathy. To Logan's surprise Carlos looked unmoved by that answer.

"I guess you're right" Carlos said in a sad tone. A couple of minutes later Kendall and James came into the room eyeing both of them suspiciously.

"Its only 4 want to go get some corndogs?" Kendall asked.

"Sure" James and Logan said at the same time .Carlos looked toward the phone and then back to the guys.

"I'd be delighted to join you gentlemen" Carlos joked. They all headed out for some corndogs. Once they were all settled with their corndogs the boys chatted until it was 5o' they all went back to the apartment.

"Want to go hang at the pool?" James asked.

"Nahh" Carlos answered.

"How 'bout the park?" Logan suggested.

"I don't feel like it" Carlos said.

"Want to go for some swirly slide action?" James asked hopefully.

"Guys really ill pass! go have fun without me" Carlos said getting kind of annoyed.

"Carlos really name one time we had fun without you!" Kendall said starting to lose his temper. Carlos stayed quiet. "Exactly" Kendall said with a smirk. "So it means you come or we stay!" Kendall finished.

"I really do have the best friend ever! But what if we miss the phone call!" Carlos's eyes filled with worry.

"You wont"Logan replied.

"How do you know?" Carlos questioned.

"Umm lets see" He said sarcastically. " I'm a genius and Mama Knight'll answer it if we do miss it."

"Oh" Carlos said forgetting about Mama Knight.

"Burn" James said while Kendall laughed.

"So where to?" Kendall finally managed still laughing at the sassy Logan and confused Carlos.

"Pool! Park! Swirly!" all three boys answered differently. Their eyes turned to Kendall to choose.

"Hockey rink it is" He said smiling. The boys raced to the elevator to get their hockey gear. The boys were all dressed and ready in their hockey uniforms and gear, only needing skates to complete their _outfits _when suddenly the phone rings. Carlos's face brightened up as he went to pick up the phone.' _Hello is this Carlos Garcia?' _the phone said on speaker.

"Yes the one and only" He said, fingers crossed.'_You are the official 2013 ultimate sweeps winner! We will come by at 6 p.m. tomorrow to give you details. Congratulations!' _Just like that she hung up. The boys saw Carlos's grin, the bigger it got the more contagious it got.

"You won didn't you" Logan said.

"No I didn't I'm just sitting here smiling and bouncing because loosing is totally the best feeling ever" Carlos said still grinning but rolling his eyes." It was all because of helmety" he said affectionately, patting the top of his helmet.

"You know what that means!" Kendall said excitedly

"Ultimate vacation, vacation time" James said.

"You said vacation twice?" Logan said questioning him.

"You bet I did" James replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: pack your bags boys

**Chapter 3:pack your bags boys**

** Hey guys! How've you been? So chapter three anyone excited? *crickets* Anyways I'm trying to write everything ahead of time! Trying but failing :|. I want to thank lenail125 for giving me my first user review 3, I hope you stay tuned for all of it! So guys I'm really bored and I still need more inspiration! This chapter will be them packing and Logan and Carlos are soon going to do something stupid. Hey do you guys personally think I'm making the loganator way to risky because I kinda do...so... he's to unlike him I guess he's more Logan Henderson than Logan Mitchel, or I guess a mixture of the too but that's what I try to do :). Well looks like I covered everything. Bless your face, if you sneeze while reading this bless you. Peace off. :)**

The guys were at the hockey rink. They were playing 2 on 2, James and Logan vs Kendall and Carlos. The brunets were winning 8-5. Sure Kendall was the best at hockey but the other 2 were both the fastest due to Logan's small limber body and James's long legs.

"Dude you cheated! You were totally out of bounds!" Carlos exclaimed at James.

"I so didn't Carlos! You should get your eyes checked," James joked.

"Come on guys! Stop acting so childish!" Kendall said trying to break up their argument. Logan took advantage of the commotion and scored a goal.

"Goaaallllllllll!" James exclaimed.

"Ha Ha that makes it 9-5! One more point and we win," Logan bragged.

"You wish!" Kendall exclaimed. The next two goals went to Carlos's and Kendall's team, One goal scored by each of them.

"Come on James! Step up your game!" Logan yelled at an unconcentrated James.

"You too Carlos! Stop playing around! We're still losing!" Kendall whined.

"James over here!" Logan screamed from the other side if the rink. James passed the puck to Logan who made the last shot.

"Weeeee Winnnnn!" Logan and James cheered at the same time. Kendall and Carlos groaned.

"Rematch!" Kendall said.

"No way I'm starving," Carlos stated.

"Fine," Kendall muttered under his breath.

"Lets go!" James said.

"Where?" the two younger boys said simultaneously.

"Did you forget what day it is?" Kendall said.

"The ninth?" James said obviously confused while Logan's eyes showed Kendall he remembered what day it was.

"No dummy, its Friday!" Kendall said smacking the back of James's head.

"Hey! Don't touch the hair!" James said combing his hair with his lucky comb while the younger boys giggled.

"Do _you_ know what day it is?" Logan asked Carlos sarcastically while the other boy was watching in amusement as the taller boys were fighting.

"No and I don't really care! I'm just enjoying the show!" Carlos said watching the two boys who were still tumbling on the floor. When the guys finished fighting James was fixing his hair while Kendall was smirking victoriously.

"You two really are stupid!" Logan teased. Kendall nodded in agreement.

"How?" the clueless two exclaimed at once.

"What do we eat on _Friday_?" Logan asked emphasizing the word Friday.

"Ummm corndogs?" Carlos asked while James pondered on.

"You two really are hopeless! Friday! Fish stick Friday!" Logan said giving up on them.

"Ohhh!" The two boys said in unison face palming.

"So anyways lets go!" Kendall said answered by a chorus of ok's.

"I hope Mama Knight wont be mad at us for not packing our bags? I mean we were supposed to before we hit the rink." Logan said worriedly.

"I bet she wont even notice the bags aren't packed," Carlos said. The boys rushed to apartment 2J. They crept into the apartment so quietly that they felt like ninjas. They were almost to their rooms when they heard a shout.

"Kendall Donald Knight! You and your other better be in the living room in 10 seconds!" Mama Knight screamed at the top of he lungs."10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2!" her counting was interrupted bye 4 boys running towards her and stumbling on their own toes. "Boys... What did I tell you to do..." She began pausing to look at her watch."4 hours ago?"

"Pack our bags" Kendall mumbled.

"So why don't I see 8 bags packed and ready!" Mama Knight said with a stern look on her face.

"Mon we were going to but we..." he was interrupted by his mother.

"But nothing ! I want all four of you to go to your rooms and pack your bags and I don't want to hear a peep out of you! Do I make my self clear?" she asked a little harsher than she attended to.

"Yes ma'am" all four boys stated and hurried off.

"Hey Logie what should I wear the day we leaver? My lucky white V-neck or my new cool black leather jacket?" James asked Logan.

"Well the jackets new but we're in L.A so it probably wont be such a good idea so I think your white V-neck will do." he replied. At that moment Carlos popped into the room.

"Is it really what I think I thought I heard? Logan... giving fashion advice to James?!" Carlos started.

"Carlos what are you doing in our room?" Logan asked him.

"Well I'm bored, done packing, and Kendall's all grumpy because Mama Knight yelled at him when he almost never gets yelled at." Carlos said really bored.

"You're done packing!" James exclaimed.

"Yeah I mean what do I have to pack? My helmet and a bunch of video games and a few clothes" he said.

"Okay then how about you help me pack?" he offered.

"Sure thing buddy" Carlos replied. When Carlos came up too see in the bag he nearly fainted. "James! Are you packing your whole closet in here?" Carlos asked with his jaw wide open.

"Well I'm trying to if I had enough space!" James said trying to jam his clothes in.

"You cant James! This is like a year supply of clothes and cuda! We're not going that long!" Carlos said tying but failing to stay calm at his stupidity. "Logan! Did you tell him? Did you even notice?" Carlos asked.

"Well not really" Logan said blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "I was really trying to fit all my textbooks in this tiny bag"

"I know what to do! I'm going to call Kendall to deal with you two!" he exclaimed.

"Nooo! not when he's mad! Never talk to him when he's in a bad mood!" James said.

"Fine then I want you two to go get me 4 corndogs, two from each of you and be back in twenty minutes. Ill do the packing!" Carlos said in a demanding voice.

"No way!" James exclaimed.

"Fine! KENDALL!" Carlos yelled.

"Wait fine ill get you the corndogs just don't mess with my stuff!" he said walking away. Logan shrugged and followed him out the door.

"Great Carlos" said smiling. While the brunets headed out they bumped into Jo.

"Hey do you guys know where Kendall is?" she asked.

"yup but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to see him right now, he's a grump" Logan said.

"I see" she said. "So what's up?"

"We're getting corndogs for Carlos. want to come with?" James offered.

"Love to" she said smiling. A minute passed with nothing said until surprisingly Logan broke the silence.

"_I threw a wish in the well,__Don't ask me, I'll never tell, I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way.__I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies__ and dimes for a kiss, I__ wasn't looking for this, __But now you're in my way"_ Logan sang.

"Your stare was holdin',Ripped jeans, skin was showin'Hot night, wind was blowin'Where you think you're going, baby?  
Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, So call me, maybe? It's hard to look right, At you baby, But here's my number, So call me, maybe?" They sang full of life ignoring the stares that they got. Then they started dancing in public. At first Jo was embarrassed and surprised that Logan started all of this but she saw how fun it looked and decided to join in.

"Hey, I just met you, And this is crazy, But here's my number, _So call me, maybe?__And all the other boys, __Try to chase me, __But here's my number, __So call me, maybe?__You took your time with the call, __I took no time with the fall __You gave me nothing at all, __But still, you're in my way __I beg, and borrow and steal __Have foresight and it's real __I didn't know I would feel it, __But it's in my way_" They all sang, danced, and giggled the whole way to the corndog stand three blocks down. On the way back to the apartment James asked James a question.

"Logan... Why are you so happy?" He asked.

"Its nothing" Logan said smiling. They all headed back to the apartment to see how Carlos did.

"Bye Jo! We had an awesome time with you today!" Logan said grinning.

"Yeah. We had a blast with you!" James said.

"I know! I didn't know you were so fun Logan!" she said.

"Never judge a book bye its cover" Logan said mischievously.

"You bet! Catch you guys later, I'm going to hang with Camille. Bye" she said.

"Bye Jo" they said simultaneously. Then they hurried to the elevator.

"Hey Carlos! Whoa!" Logan said shocked.

"Carlos this is amazing! How did you fit my whole closet into those two tiny bags?" James said.

"Ah ah ah corndogs first!" He said holding his hand out. After they handed him the corndogs he spoke. "Well you know how my room is all messy? well that's because I share the room with Kendall. I am the one who keeps the room clean, not him. I'm surprised you guys didn't know." Carlos said in one breath. The boys stared at him in amazement.

"I never even noticed" Logan said.

"Well now that I think about it I'm cleaner and more organized then you are" he said nodding towards Logan.

"Wow well that's a lot to take in" Logan laughed. "At least I'm still the smartest" Logan said giggling. Then he got serious, "you haven't just been pretending to be stupid to make me feel good have you?"

"No Logie that's still your thing" he said laughing at the hysterical boy.

"Hey I'm pretty sure Kendall is cooled off and I'm starving! Want to go eat some thing? I'm starving for those fish sticks!" James said.

"Sure" the smaller two said. Then they all left for fish sticks.


	4. Chapter 4: Lion King

**chapter 4 big time sweepstakes**

** so hi guys! I know this chapter is over do so sorry :P. I want to thank lenail125 for giving me my first user review. I feel stupid that I'm writing this long authors note thing at the beginning with almost no one to read this but maybe one day in a few years my stories will be as famous as miss Fenway, fish stick Friday, or even crumpet capers who are the best writers ever, and inspired me to write well you know after btr who are my idols! I will basically continue where I left off but after they've eaten because the previous chapter became way too long and eating is pretty boring. Anyways I can believe the last btr seasons here! I cant wait for the new episodes but I don't want to be all sad when the series ends! But still it'll be worth it to see them in mustaches (especially Logan), Carlos as a girl (finally :P), and a blond Camille and dark headed Jo! I hope you enjoy this chapter! So bless your face if you sneeze while reading this bless you! peace off!**

**chapter 4:Lion King**

"Omg guys! That was delicious Mama Knight!" Carlos said rubbing his belly.

"Imagine if Gustavo was here" Logan said giggling lightly at the memory.

"Logan Philip Mitchell! He ate all the fish sticks! And I mean ALL of them! I need fish sticks to help my complexion!" James said all too jittery from the terrifying memory.

"Yeah that was fun" Kendall said laughing.

"Boys I'm going shopping with Katie! Bye!" Mama knight said with a grin. "Ill be back soon! It'll be nice having a little mother daughter bonding time!"

"Bye Mama Knight!" The boys said.

"So...Who wants to see finding nemo?" Carlos asked.

"We've seen it a billion times Carlos!" the other three said in unison.

"Well a billion and one times never hurt anyone! But fine how about Lion King?" He said crossly.

"Sound good to me Litos!" Logan said smiling a sly grin at the other too knowing they were going to hate him

""Logan!" The two older two boys groaned while Logan giggled. Carlos gave Logan a big bear hug showing his thanks and gratitude.

"You guys want to come to?" Carlos asked already knowing the answer was yes.

"Like we have a choice" Kendall answered. They all left for the movie while Logan left for popcorn.

"Guys I think ill go help Logan with the popcorn" James said wanting to skip as much as the movie as possible.

"K James we'll wait for you!" Carlos said seeing through James's plan. James just groaned and left to find himself to the kitchen.

"Hey Logan need help?" James asked showing off his pearly whites.

"No thanks I've got this under control." Logan said opening the microwave to get the popcorn which was obviously at least 5 minutes late because the popcorn was a scorching black mess. He grabbed it out and dropped it after being badly burned because Logan wanted to the old fashioned way to skip as much move as possible and forgot to wear his gloves when touching the hot metal bowl.

"Owww!" Logan said with his voice barely audible.

"Logan!" James said panicked because Logan's hands were a bright red and they were blistering. A single tear shed from his eyes trying to maintain his calm but failing miserably as he burst into tears letting go. He ran into James arms tears flowing.

"Jams it hurtttssss!" Logan whined.

"What do I do?" James asked knowing this was a pretty serious burn.

"Burn cream 'n bandages" he said quietly and in pain.

"Burn cream,burn cream,burn cream. Found it!"

"Apply it to my hands!" he hissed, "Please!" James was slightly scared but knew Logan couldn't do it so he gently grabbed the back of Logan's hand and got ready to put it on.

"Okay buddy 1,2,3" He gently but quickly applied it trying to ignore the hiss of pain that escaped Logan's lips. After he applied it to Logan's other hand he got the bandage."Okay bro I'm going to wrap your palms now." he said treating Logan's hands as if they were fragile diamonds. Finally when he was done he gave Logan an ice pack to put on his hands.

"Thank you James! Thanks a bunch you the best!" He said launching himself into James secure arms.

"Any time bro, any time just don't scare me like that again!" he said slowly placing a kiss on Logan's forehead.

"Awww why isn't that sweet" Kendall said laughing as he popped in looking at their awkward position, Carlos on his tail.

"Shut up Kendork!" James said still hugging Logan.

"We were wondering why you weren't here by now so we came by but if you guys need some space for a while we'd be happy to watch without you." Carlos said laughing too at the position the brunets were in. While the comment made Logan blush it made James hug him even tighter than he was and planted another kiss on his forehead.

"There's nothing wrong with hugging your best friend and kissing him on the forehead when he's got a booboo" James said repeating his actions.

"Wait Logan's hurt?!" Kendall suddenly exclaimed rushing to his smaller friend.

"Not that much any more" he said smiling at James.

"Awww" James good job kissing the booboos away." Carlos laughed.

"I totally helped! Isn't that right Logan!" James whined. Logan giggled, stood on his tippy toe's, and kissed James on the cheek ignoring the aww's he got from Kendall and Carlos.

"You bet you did" Logan said smiling. He gave James one last bear hug and kiss on the cheek before he ran towards the television. "Last one to the t.v. is a rotten egg!" he yelled half way there. James followed him and tackled him before he made it while Carlos tackled Kendall in the race for third place to the t.v. They were all laughing and having fun until Carlos realized something.

"Wait! We have to watch the movie!" Carlos said as he dodged the tackle Kendall sent upon him and raced to the remote. The other boys followed quickly eager to relax after a crazy afternoon. They soon sat on the couch, Logan snuggled into James while Carlos was snuggled up against Kendall. The boys had a blast watching the movie. James had to feed Logan popcorn because of Logan's burnt hand and Kendall and Carlos were having an argument about what to watch next. Then they walked to the kitchen for some water.

"Today was one of the best days ever! Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah it was great" Logan agreed, "Well you know if you don't count being burned and having flesh blistered" He said jokingly.

"Well I enjoyed myself too!" James said brushing Logan's hair out of his eyes.

"Of coarse you did James its not everyday you get to kiss Logan's forehead and baby him" Kendall laughed while James and Logan blushed. "Anyways I really enjoyed today too! It was fun."

"Carlos just you wait! Tonight's going to be a blast!" Logan said in a more or less sing song voice.

"You bet it will!" Carlos said winking. The other two boys looked at them as if they were crazy.

"What the... never mind" Kendall said a little weirded out by the smaller two's unusual secretive behavior for the past day or so.

"So guys how about we watch the movie miracle!" James exclaimed.

"I think not!" Kendall said.

"Why not we haven't seen it in months!" James said desperately.

"James we saw it a couple of days ago! I have the whole thing memorized because of you!" Kendall exclaimed looking over to Logan and Carlos for help.

"Fine lets vote!" James said while the other three nodded in agreement.

"All for nemo!" Carlos shrieked. No one but Carlos raised their hands.

"All for the amazing spider man" Kendall said looking desperately at Logan and Carlos to say yes.

"No way! Not if you didn't vote for nemo with me!" Carlos said with a hint of amusement in his voice. No one raised there hands other than Kendall.

"Carlosssss!" Kendall said knowing that they now had to watch miracle.

"All those for miracle!" James said. One hand came up followed by another.

"Id love to! Its the least I could do after you helped me up" Logan said hugging James. Then James grabbed Logan's arm and raced to the t.v. plopping Logan onto the couch and cuddling up.

"Hey wait! I want to cuddle and watch to!" Carlos bellowed. Logan put out a hand and Carlos snuggled up next to him.

"Love birds!" Kendall muttered, "Ill be there in a minute, I need to use the restroom" Kendall called out from the kitchen.

"K!" Carlos squealed.

"You know I love you guys!" James said smiling.

"More like you love Logan" Carlos snickered.

"That I do" James said placing a kiss on Logan's forehead. "But I do not love him anymore than I love you and Kendall" James said kissing Carlos's forehead and then Logan's again. They all snuggled together closer waiting for Kendall to come back before they played the movie. When Kendall arrived he got a kiss on the cheek from Carlos and got to snuggle in with the other guys.

"Hey guys" Kendall said in a soothing voice.

"Yeah" all three of them replied.

"We shall not tell a single soul anything about this. Deal?" Kendall asked gesturing to all of them.

"Deal!" The other three said. They snuggled up closer, limbs intertwined and fell asleep. Around five minutes later Mama Knight arrived.

"Boys! I'm home" she yelled, "ohhh awww" Mama Knight cooed. "Katie come look at this" Mama Knight said barely loud enough for Katie to hear. Katie came in laughing at the sight.

"I'm going to go get my camera!" She exclaimed. Mama Knight laughed and went to put the groceries up. Snap snap snap the camera said as it took the photos. Katie laughed even more when Logan started to stir and James pulled him down and planted a kiss on his forehead while Carlos and Kendall held each other tighter. Snap snap snap snap snap, she took five more pictures. That caused all the boys to stir. They all awoke eyes wide open to what the saw.

"KATIE!"


	5. Chapter 5: sugar rush

**Big time sweepstakes: chapter 5 **

** Hey guys I hope you liked my fluffy chapter. As you can see I like Jagan and Kenlos. This will be the chapter with the sugar rush that Logan and Carlos talked about. I am super excited to write this chapter because its been on my mind for days but the previous chapter came to me. I really forgot I had to make the sweeps people and t.v people come so umm next chapter! umm a few chapters following will be mainly Jagan but I promise Kenlos will come too and stick around! I am so behind! I am writing this on my iPod as I said but I have to copy it down on the computer and I'm only on 4 on fanfic whole I'm on seven on my iPod so I am sorry Saturday is make up time! Bless your face, if you sneeze while reading this bless you! Peace of! **

** Chapter 5: sugar rush part **

"I'm so glad we finally got those photos deleted and can finally get some sleep!" Carlos said.

"Ohhh we aren't going to sleep Carlos! Remember?" Logan said.

"Ohhh yeah!"Carlos exclaimed. The other boys hit the hay in 2 minutes even though James was a insomniac.

"So first we can watch movie, play a video game, sing quietly and dance just chill or I could read you your favorite story snuggle bunny."

"Umm how about we watch movie and play video games for an hour and a half, then we can hang, and then we can sing and dance and you could read me the story and then at 3 a.m. We can have our sugar rush.

"Done!" Logan said smiling.

"How about the hunger games?" Logan asked.

"Perfect" Carlos said smiling his usual huge grin. "Logie who's your favorite character?"

"We'll it's a tie between 4 people. Katniss, peeta, fox face and rue. why?" Logan replied trying to put the movie in bit failing with his injured hands.

"Allow me" Carlos said taking the disk in his own hands. "Thanks" Logan said looking rather embarrassed.

"No problem anyways why are they your favorites?" Carlos asked not meaning to avoid Logan's question.

"Well Katniss is brave and protective over peeta prim and rue just like Kendall, peeta is the pretty one but also filled with passion and love just like James, rue is adorable and fun like you, and fox face is skilled and agile kind of like me." Logan said smiling at Carlos while he blushed.

"well that's nice!" Carlos said. "my favorite in Cato because he's strong like Kendall, confident like James, smart like you, and awesome like me!" Carlos said giggling. When the boys finished watching they sat and talked about it. "Hey if we were in it who do you think would win?" Carlos asked.

"well I'm pretty sure James would win but we could team up against him." Logan said.

"If we were starving who would you eat first?"

"James" Logan replied again. "He'd be enough for everyone" he said without hesitation.

"But he'd be way too chewy with all that muscle on him!" Carlos said. Logan giggled at his comment.

"Well then I'd eat Kendall first. He'd be tall enough for all of us and he'd be just..." Logan trailed off.

"Just soft enough" Carlos finished kind of seductively.

Logan laughed. "exactly" he said 2 minutes later still laughing. The boys then put in the game crash bandicoot racing. "I call crash!" Logan called.

"No way I call crash! You can have coco because you both are smart! "Carlos said.

"but I called him and I'm not a girl and blond! You be coco!"He said. It when on and on until Logan finally agreed to be coco. They played for a while until they got bored. They boys just hung out for a while after. "Carlos I have the perfect Idea of what to sing and dance!" Logan said.

"what" he asked expectantly.

"let's start with singing and dancing gangnam first and then we can do the Harlem shake!" He said bursting with energy even though they hadn't had the candy yet.

"sure great idea! But I'm hungry." Carlos said.

"Well since I'm terrified to go near a microwave and stove without James with me Ill make us some pb&j sandwiches. Sound good?" Logan asked ,mentally kicking himself for saying the part about James.

"great and I won't tell James." He laughed when Logan gave him a look of how the flip did you know.

"well I saw how much you blushed after saying the part about James and when I said I won't tell James you blushed harder so it justifies my case in which you don't want me to tell him." Logan just blushed harder.

"Shut up or you won't be getting any sandwiches." Logan threatened.

"yes sir" he said liking pb&j's better than teasing Logan and realizing he was like that with Kendall when he watched a horror movie. "Hurry up Logie!" Carlos whined in hunger.

"It'll be done In a minute and if you haven't noticed my hands are damaged and need to be resting." Logan said annoyed.

"k, also why do we have to wait till 3 until we can wake them?" Carlos asked.

"well Carlos the guys have to have at least a little sleep and 6hrs is the least amount of sleep they should get to at least be healthy. Also It'd be more fun to tease them when there sleepy, and finally James is an insomniac so I'm glad he's getting a little sleep." Logan said grinning at the last part without noticing. "done!" Logan exclaimed quietly.

"Thanks bro!" Carlos said happily. 2 more hours left so were pretty much on schedule. "So dude how was your day?" Carlos said grinning.

"Well like I said it was pretty good if you don't count the pain and the teasing" he said laughing at Carlos for asking the same question 'bout 100 times.

"K then what's up" Carlos said.

"Nothing really just eatin' this sandwich and being annoyed by a little bug" Logan said.

"Oh" Carlos fell silent. After they ate for 10 minutes and had there small talk they decided to do the video of them all crazy when Logan had an idea. "How about we record everything we do when we're loopy and watch it when we come to our senses." He said excitingly.

"Omg that sounds legit!" Carlos said obviously excited. "so how should we wake them up?" Carlos said.

"I call waking up James! Logan said.

"Well that's obvious Logan!" Carlos said. "But I said how!"

"Ummm you could jump on his bed!" Logan said.

"Brilliant!" Carlos yelled.

"Shhhhhhh!" Logan whispered. "I want to throw water all over him and his hair!" Logan said excitedly.

"Great idea! For now let's get two video cameras and shoot this video." Carlos grinned. Then they went off to work with Logan on props and Carlos on gear.

"Okay I got my iPod shuffle, helmet, and cameras" Carlos said with a major case of the jitters.

"Yup I'm back with the innocent looking photo on the wall, our clothes, and the laptop."

"Why a laptop?" Carlos said.

"You'll soon find out." Logan said.

"Okay time to rehearse! We've got 25 minutes!" Logan said. The whole time they rehearsed the were giggling and bouncing up and down.

"hey Logie how about we ask Kendall and James who danced better!" Carlos said.

"Read my mind...so which one first?"

"Gangnam!" Litos screamed. Logan hushed him and went off to play the music. Having had the cameras set and sturdy the began. The camera beeped 3 times and started recording. Logan and Carlos were wearing black sunglasses and there tuxedos from the good luck patrol. Logan and Carlos were amazing at the dance because of the just dance game and there voices just naturally happened. The boys were having a blast but time was cutting short so the started preparing for the Harlem shake.

"Okay I'd rather not sing this and it'd be a little boring by ourselves." Carlos said.

"I know but let's make the best of it I call the mask and u can have the police costume!" Logan boys prepared for the video Logan pretending to Read a book and Carlos admiring a photo and starting it then It paused so the boys wore the costumes and played the camera. After 3 beeps the boys were dancing like crazy. Carlos doing the worm and Logan doing who knows what. They looked as if they were having seizures. After a full 30 seconds the boys stopped, dripping in sweat and deciding not to watch it yet.

"Loooogggiiieee! Read me snuggle bunny! I won't fall asleep I promise!" Carlos said making an x with his fingers over his heart. Logan read the book to Carlos, who really fell asleep for 20 minutes before Logan decided for them to go eat a few pieces of candy and wake up the sleeping two.

"Okay we now go our separate ways don't forget to record it good luck! you have an hour!" Logan said fist bumping with Carlos. Carlos ran to Kendall's room, feet as light as feathers. He sat there thinking about how he should do everything. Knowing he was a very heavy sleeper Carlos knew he was jumping. He decided to talk in his ears as loudly as could without waking anyone but Mama Knight and Katie slept with ear muffs. He got in his room shared with Kendall and sat staring for about five minutes before he snapped out of it and crawled on Kendall's bed. Then he slowly stood up counted to three and started jumping. That's when Kendall started grumbling.

"Carlos go away! Kendall like nappy time!" Kendall mumbled burrowing deeper in his blanket. Carlos continued jumping and started giggling.

"Go away! Kendall work hard today, Kendall deserve hard earned nappy time! Let Kendall sleep!" Kendall said continuing to talk in third person causing Carlos to laugh harder.

"Awww does baby Kenny like talking in third person when he's tired?" Carlos bugged.

"Yes Kendall does now let him sleep!" Kendall said trying once more to hide under his covers. Plan b Carlos moved up over Kendall and started whispering.

"Kendall oh Kendall wake up sleeping beauty. Or not, you're adorable when you're tired!" Carlos said hoping to embarrass and or wake him up.

"Carlosssss!" Kendall whined.

"oh you asked for it!" He said jumping on him and tackling Kendall. Surprising Kendall dodged him and jumped on Carlos instead. They went on and on until Kendall just tackled Carlos and snuggled him next to him holding him tight. He loosened the grip knowing Carlos wouldn't leave and they relaxed a little for about 10 minutes.

"Carlos why are you waking me?"

"Oh it's a surprise!" Carlos hollered grabbing Kendall by the arm and taking him to the living room. He smiled and whispered "mission accomplished!" Meanwhile... Logan sat there staring at James face wondering how he looked so innocent yet beautiful while he slept. He grabbed James's hand in his own rubbing them but not causing him to stir . Forgetting the tape was rolling he leaned down to kiss his cheek. "So beautiful" he said siting down next to a sleepy James. At that very moment he was lifted on to James. His sturdy arm wrapped protectively around Logan. "So cute" Logan thought he heard a voice tickle his ear. "Are you awake?" He whispered but got no response. "I must be going crazy now how do I escape!" He whispered to himself frantically. After trying but failing for 15 minutes or so he fell off to a light sleep awoken 5 minutes later by what Logan thought was a kiss to the forehead but when he looked at James he had his eyes close. A while later he saw him smirking from the corner of his eye. Two can play at that game Logan thought. Around 10 minutes after he saw that James was now really asleep. He found a chance and pecked multiple tiny kissed on his face and neck. That's when James stirred and slightly loosened his grip which allowed him to slip out and hide under the bed.

"Logan" he said looking around but seeing nothing. "he was right here!" James said talking to himself. "Maybe I just dreamt about him..." James said clearly confused. Soon he was back to sleep claiming it was a dream. Logan sneaked into the restroom with a bucket and filled it with water. _Ha_ Logan thought well I can't wait to see the look on his face when I spill this all over him. He sat next to him and curled his hair with his finger.

"If you wake up now I won't do this to you" he whispered. After 2 minutes of dead silence he put his plan together. He slowly dragged the blanket off James and took away the pillow he was on knowing it was his special pillow. He went over to the water but was stopped by a tight grip on his hand. He looked down at James who was gripping his hand. "oh Jamie if your awake we don't have to do this you know." Logan said leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek and sighing when there was no answer. He grabbed the huge amount of water hovering it over his body.

James eyes popped right open, "no! Don't ..." Too late. Splash all the water fell on him and James was soaking from head to toe.

"Ha so you were awake!" Logan pointed.

"oh your gonna get it Mitchell!" James said changing the subject and running with the bucket toward the shower and leaving it to fill up before locking the door to there room. He went to go get the bucket. Logan had only 30 seconds to decide on why to do and decided to hide in the closet with out James knowing. After he his he heard James really confused "perhaps he went out of here ill check" Logan had his two water guns loaded and decided to check if he really was gone. He opened the door and stepped out side only to be soaked from head to toe. After he was wet James tackled him. Logan used his weapons but it was no use, James was too strong for him. He finally escaped but only after he lost a water gun to James. Then they had a full fledged water fight. About 30 minutes later James has claimed his victory while they both were laughing insanely. Logan got the camera and then Logan dragged him out by begging , pleading, and telling James he won and was afraid to go out alone.

"why do you have a camera?" James questioned.

"No reason!" Logan replied. Then they left outside. "Hey dude you got him out of his room!" Logan said highfiving Carlos.

"Why are you wet?" He asked curiously.

"Long story wait till tomorrow." He said. They told the taller two they'd be back in a jiffy and left to get the candy. Soon they returned with 10 pounds of candy. "So dig in"

"we'd rather not" Kendall said.

"Come on Guys it's delicious!" Logan said getting loopy already finishing Half the candy with Carlos. James and Kendall each took the smallest bar they could and started nibbling on it very slowly. In less then five minutes the smaller two were full out hyper. Carlos and Logan were bouncing off the walls. Logan went up to James and viewed him for a minute.

"Your really pretty, I wish I had you hair!" Logan said staring at James in aw admitting everything when he was loopy. James just blushed.

"Uhhh thanks your not that bad looking either" James said smiling.

"I am not good looking! I know what good looking is!" Logan said.

"Okay then tell me on what your definition of good looking is!" James questioned.

"You!" Logan said smiling at James. "Can you take me shopping for pretty clothes?"

"Sure and I could also style your hair" James said too Logan knowing he'd never say yeah if he wasn't high on candy.

"Sure you can make it pretty like yours right?" Logan asked.

"Yup tomorrow before the pop tiger people come promise." James answered thinking this was too good to be true.

"Jamie how are you so beautiful?" Logan asked lifting one eyebrow up as if he was thinking how.

"How are you so cute Logiebear?"

"It's a gift" Logan replied smirking. James rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Carlos was going crazy. Then he suddenly stopped.

"Why are your eyebrows so fluffy?" Carlos said gazing at Kendall with big puppy dog eyes. Usually Kendall hated having his eyebrows be called big but this was Carlos. "They're like Hungry caterpillars" Carlos commented touching them.

"Carlos don't touch!" Kendall said smacking his hand away.

"I like them, they brings out your pretty eyes!" Carlos said still jumping around.

"Thank you Carlos." Kendall said.

"What no complement back!" Carlos giggled.

"Uhhh your kind of adorable." Kendall said shrugging.

"Whatever want to play tag?" Carlos said jittery.

"No I want to go back in bed and sleep! In case you haven't noticed Kendall likes Nappy time!" Kendall said heading back to his room.

"But Kenny I'm scared! Don't leave!" Carlos whined.

"Them come sleep with me!" Kendall said tiredly.

"Please" Kendall gave in and all four of them had fun throughout the night playing ,jumping ,going crazy ,playing video games ,and laughing the night away. They had around an hour left until mama knight woke and decide to get around three hours of sleep. "Kendall I'm scared of the dark and its pitch black can I sleep with you?" Carlos asked.

"come on " he said dragging Carlos to his room to sleep.

"So Logie... Well my bed is still soaking... So umm" he looked at Logan.

"yeah sorry about that, wasn't one of brightest ideas but umm you can have the bed and ill sleep on couch." Logan said looking guilty.

" bad idea you are not sleeping on the couch!"

"Then where do I..."he was interrupted.

"With me dummy ,for a genius your not all that smart we'll both sleep on your bed" James saw that Logan looked uncomfortable.

"if you feel uncomfortable I could sleep on the... " this time James was interrupted by Logan.

"No!" He exclaimed. "It's fine... Actually it's perfect" Logan said dragging James to his bed and snuggling up. "Good night beautiful" Logan said snuggled in James arm like he never wanted to let go just as he was when he went to wake James. "Night cutie" he said placing a kiss on Logan's forehead and wishing the moment could last forever.


	6. Chapter 6: media time

**Chapter 6 big time sweepstakes**.

**Hi guys! I missed you! i am making this a Jagan/Kenlos! Awww I don't know please help! No more days of school left until i can just relax and write 24/seven ! get it? 24/seven... BTR's new album... never mind! well ill say one thing! I'm flipping bored. Umm plz review and what not, even though I know you won't! So I'm so flipping sad that big time rush is ending! It was my child hood! I can't believe it's almost gone! Unless all you rushers out there watch the show so we can have a season 5! Bless your face! if you sneeze while reading this bless you! peace off.**

** Chapter 6: media time**

Logan woke up to find James snuggled up against him, holding him in a tight embrace, with his head on Logan's shoulder. When he struggled to get away James pulled him down and kissed his neck. He smiled at James and whispered, "Oh Jamie what am I going to do with you!" He said placing a kiss on the tip of his nose followed by one on his cheek. At that moment James eyes opened and he gave logan a big smile.

"Morning cutie" he said placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Morning my beautiful angel" He said getting off the bed and looking for another pair of cloths to get into not wanting to go out with his pj's.

"wait... Did you call me YOUR beautiful ANGEL?!" James asked with a shocked face but amusement dwelling in his eyes.

"I uhhh I didn't... Did I really?" Logan said.

"Uhhh yeah!" James said smirking.

"Wipe that grin off your face! You must have misheard." Logan said.

James just shrugged knowing what he heard and smirking. "Whatever my cute little button" James said smiling.

"Did you call me a cute little button?" Logan said staring at James.

"You bet I did" James said loving Logan's expression. Then Logan changed the subject.

"So you remember those cameras?" He asked not waiting for an answer. "Well they recorded everything and we are going to watch it.

"You did not!" James said wide eyes.

"Yes I did, got anything to hide?" Logan said smirking.

"No it's just I have proof of the promises you made while you were high on the candy!" James said watching Logan's whole demeanor change.

"I did not! " Logan said with a shocked expression.

"Yes you did and you said a few things to!" James said trying hard to control his laughter at Logan's expressions.

"Just you wait!" James said loving it for Logan to be on the other side of the string.

"I'd better not have said anything embarrassing!" Logan whined.

"Actually you did but its not anything I didn't know as for the other guys I don't know!" James said loving teasing Logan.

"Man it'll be the end of me today you think there up yet" Logan asked.

"I really don't know but don't worry I know you love my hair." James laughed hugging Logan from behind. Logan got out of his grasp and punched James lightly on the arms.

"I do not!" He said blushing.

"Whatever see it to believe it" James said smirking. When Logan left for his clothes he tripped and fell. Luckily James caught him but they landed in an awkward position an if they just finished dancing tango. At that moment Mama Knight came in and stared at the boys.

"It's not what it looks like!" Logan suddenly exclaimed. She just walked off to get an ibruphin while rubbing her head.

"We'll it sort of is" James said looking in Logan's eyes. He leaned down a gently kissed his forehead. "my precious diamond" James said stroking Logan's hair and looking at him intensely.

"My gorgeous angel" Logan said staring at him in awww.

"So cute" James whispered.

"So beautiful" Logan said tickling James ears when he spoke. As they got closer Logan broke away. James cleared his throat.

"So umm before we dress out of our pj's lets see the videos" James said keeping his cool.

"Sure last one to the other twos room is a rotten egg!" Logan said and ran out but not before kissing James on the cheek. James stood there smiling for a second or two before he chased after him. They reached the room to see the other two awake but In a tight embrace talking.

"Hey guys" James said. They immediately separated.

"Guys... It's fine" James said and the relaxed into each other again. He smiled and walked in with a hand around Logan's waist.

"Carlitos! I've gotten the recordings downloaded on my laptop. Lets show them the dance contest thing first!" Logan said jumping out of James's arms to sit next to Carlos with Kendall on the other side of Carlos and James on the other side of Logan. Logan and James quickly cuddled up soon followed be Carlos and Kendall. First they did the Harlem shake followed by gangnam. Kendall and James stared in shock.

"who did better?" Carlos asked.

"You! Logan!" Kendall and James both answered at one time. Then the taller got into a fight for Carlos and Logan.

That's when Logan spoke up," it's a tie!" He said. James thought that Logan should've won and started saying something but he was shushed by Logan but also given a kiss on the cheek. When they started the next video Logan and Carlos were practically on top of the taller two each snuggled up. First they saw Kendall's wake up video.

"Awww Kendall loves talking in second person doesn't he?" Logan teased.

"Yes Kendall does now shut up!" Kendall argued. At that James grip tightened but Logan just kissed his forehead to calm him. Next the watched James's wake up video.

"I knew you we awake! I'm not crazy!" Logan said accusing James.

"I was just enjoying the moment" he shrugged with a hint of gleam in his eyes.

"Awww you call each other cute and beautiful" Carlos laughed.

"oh Carlos we call each other much more and like you don't do that with Kendall" James said. At that the other three blushed hard.

"Also you said you'd only kiss Logan if he had a booboo! Now you kiss him willy nilly." Carlos said.

"What can I say" James laughed "I can't help it" he smiled.

"Logan nice comeback after that surprise kiss!" Kendall praised.

"Well it's not like I didn't enjoy it" Logan smiled.

"Omg you guys are sooo lucky you got a water fight!" Carlos said in surprisingly Logan answered.

"Well I didn't get to cuddle with my teddy bear" Logan said kissing James cheek.

"Your teddy bear?!" Kendall snickered.

"Yeah I mean my gorgeous angelic teddy bear!" Logan said with a smile.

"Your?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah do you own a teddy bear or just rent it?" Logan said. Carlos shrugged and they mover on to the main entrée.

"I told you cutie! Now I get to take you shopping and I get to style your hair" James said smirking.

"Cutie?" Kendall said sarcastically.

"Whatever snookum's" Logan said loving to tease Kendall.

"Snookum's?" Kendall asked.

"Geez Kendall have you never said something like that to any of us I mean we are best friends" James said.

"Point taken" Kendall answered. When they were done with breakfast Logan and James went back to their room.

"Snookum's?" James questioned to Logan with one eyebrow raised.

"It was fun teasing Kendall" Logan laughed.

He saw James looked sad and his demeanor changed.

"Did I offend you by saying that?" Logan asked.

"No it's fine cupcake" James said smiling.

"Your the best bud ever!" Logan said giving James a hug.

"You could mention it more often sweetie pie" James laughed.

"Dang we sound like an old couple." Logan joked.

"We do" James replied, "and your the wife." Logan kissed James on his cheek.

"Hmm maybe I'd like being the wife" he joked with a smile.

"Now take me shopping and no kissing in public... Unless I allow it!" Logan said with a smirk. When the got dressed they went to the car while the other two were at a park. When they arrive the first store they went to was they candy shop.

"Omg James this is candy heaven!" Logan said staring at it all in delight.

"Yup get whatever you like!" James said. He got 3 pounds of gummy bears and 4 chocolate bars. Logan paid after a couple of protests from James.

"Okay so do I get a turn to take you somewhere?" Logan asked.

"Course you can cutie" James said smiling.

"To the book store!" Logan said marching away. In what seemed like hours James had finally picked up a Percy Jackson he took Logan to the clothes shop.

"K pumpkin I'm gonna choose out a v-neck and jeans for you and I want you to try them on. K?" James said.

"K cupcake." Logan said smiling. James picked out a stylish purple V-neck for him and a pair of black jeans. Logan went into the fitting room and wore his clothes and walked out to see James flirting with a blond girl. Logan kept his cool and walked up to James.

"Hey babe" he said placing a kiss on James's face, "how do I look?" He said with open hands. He was smirking when he saw the woman leave at once.

"What's up with you I thought you said no kisses and babe?" James said watching the beautiful woman leave.

"I said unless I allow it and we call each other nicknames so what's wrong with babe?" Logan asked.

"Logan were you jealous?" James asked wide eyed.

"What no! I just wanted you to give me an honest opinion about how I looked." Logan answered blushing.

"Why did you kiss me?" James asked knowing Logan was jealous and cheering on the inside.

"Because I can. Problem?" Logan asked kissing James next to his lips.

"Not at all but you ruined my chances with that cute girl over there," James said looking to see the girl helping a customer choose purses.

Logan felt like he was steaming up on the inside but remained calm," you could do way better! Anyways how do I look?"

"Hideous now I'm going to go find that girl, I couldn't do better she's cute and sweet and is everything I'd ever want" James said starting towards her.

Logan grabbed James's arm "wait!" He told him tightening his grasp on James.

"What!" James answered.

"I umm ...I ...I ... Do you really think I look hideous?"

"Could I ever?" James said getting lost in Logan's eyes. He shook his head.

"I've got to get going! I need to go to see her"

"James" Logan whispered eyes watering when he saw that he was already long gone. Logan ran to change into his clothes and ran to the restroom. In there he let go crying harder than he'd ever cried before. About and hour or so later there was a knock on the door followed by a mans voice "sir will you please hurry up my son is about to have an accident."

"Be out in a minute" Logan said wiping his tears. When he got out he rushed for the door but was stopped by strong sturdy arms around him from behind. He pushed the hands off him, "get lost James I never want to see you again!" He bellowed. With that he left to go in the car. When he got there he went in the back seat and cried his little eyes out. For about another hour and half or so he just cried in the backseat cradled in the fetal position. Then James knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Logan questioned.

"To get in and drive home." He said calmly. When Logan unlocked the car James climes into the backseat and locked the doors.

"What are you do..." Logan was stopped when James leaned in to kiss him. Logan jerked behind out of the way.

"Stop go away I never want to see you again!" Logan screamed at him confusedly

"Logan I'm sorry I was trying to make you jealous I didn't no you would take it like that!" James said looking guilty.

"Your messed up what could I expect from you! You tried to cheat on your girlfriend! You made me suffer and cry for the past two hours and you tell me your sorry! I thought you played me! I thought everything was a lie! I..." Logan was stopped by soft gentle lips on his. This time he didn't break away but deepened into the sweet and passionate kiss. When the separated James spoke.

"Your everything I've ever wanted! I love you and I feel so bad for what I did and I understand If you don't feel the same but..." This time James was interrupted by Logan who kissed him smoothly pushing James against the back of the seat.

"I love you, always have always will! I didn't mean anything I said! I was jealous and stupid and I'm sorry!" Logan said.

"I'm sorry too I wanted you to admit that you were jealous! I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to see if you felt the same way I did!" James said feeling extra guilty.

"James I've loved you since I was ten! Your way stupid for not noticing, I just thought you didn't care for me like that." Logan said.

"Really! I've been dying for you for the past three years! Omg we could've been married by now!" James said flabbergasted.

Logan was surprised by the comment but went along with it," ha imagine little tiny kids holding little doctor kits and fighting over mirrors! They'd be the most annoying children ever!" Logan laughed.

James got all serious at once, "our children will not be annoying" then he relaxed." But Carlos and Kendall's will! Little crazy bundles of energy who break all our children's mirrors with hockey pucks" Logan laughed like crazy before replying "nah I'm pretty sure they'll be the best friends ever!" James laughed.

Then Logan spoke again, "so my prince shall we go and look at some outfits for me to buy?" He asked.

"Sure my precious diamond then I get to do your hair." James laughed. Soon they finished shopping and went to the checkout line.

"Wait pumpkin how about we go to the cashier that was checking you out before" Logan asked planning a devious plan.

"Are you sure..." James answered unsurely.

"Yes she needs a taste of her medicine and that's exactly what I plan to give her!" Logan said. James reluctantly agreed and went in line. The cashier was staring at James the hold time and finally got the courage to talk to him.

"hey I was wondering if you have any plans for Saturday." A pang of jealousy hit Logan taking over him

"actually he does " Logan responded.

"Okay umm what about Sunday" she asked hopefully.

"No he has a bunch of plans all ready thank you." Logan spoke.

"What are you his secretary I'm asking him out not you, no one in there right mind would like you!" She said. Logan was shocked and ran out tears whelming in his eyes. "Ha cry baby I don't know how you can stand him" she said laughing at the crying boy.

"What the heck is wrong with you. That man is the love of my life and he is perfect! You need some glasses because his beauty could never ever compare to you. He is the most amazing, sweet, loving person you'll ever meet and you treated him like trash. I will talk to the manager and tell him what you did and I will take this to court if I have to. I will make sure you get Fired and I will never let you hurt him again! Heck I'll go talk to the manager now keep your junk" he said throwing the clothes at her. He marched off to the office looking at the girl panicking to keep her job. After twenty minutes he finally got his wish and got the girl fired also getting an apology. James went to get the clothes he'd thrown and went to Logan crying in the back seat again but this time when James came In Logan jumped into his embrace.

"Jamie I'm so sorry I'm not right for you! I'm ugly and weird and unsocial and untalented! She was right! I'm a nobody! Go get her she's pretty and truthful and everything you've ever wanted. I'm sorry I love you and I know you doing this so we can stay best friends. I never wanted to be such a burden I'm sorry." Logan said burying his head in James shoulder. James held him there safely in his arms for 20 minutes until he stopped crying. When he did he grabbed his face in between his hands and made him look in his eyes. He came closer and kissed him deeply before breaking apart for air.

"James" he was stopped by James who kissed him again but only momentarily so Logan would be quiet.

"Shhhhhhh" he said placing a finger on Logan's lips. "I told you I've always loved you and I meant it, you are the cutest, smartest ,hottest ,kindest person in the universe! You'll never be a burden! Your not wired or unsocial and not a bit untalented! Have you heard yourself when your doctor mode kicks in or the way you sing or dance? You 're probably the most talented guy I know! I love you just the way you are! That evil witch is nothing but a liar and a jerk. I took so long to come get you because I made sure she knew her place, I got her fired and she gave me an apology and she's waited to give you one too. Logan your just wow in every way! I love you, always had always will" James said staring into Logan's chocolate brown eyes the whole time he spoke.

"James" Logan whispered.

"What happened" James said alarmed.

"Kiss me now" he whispered.

"Like you have to ask me" James laughed holding Logan close while kissing him for 10 minutes before Logan let go.

"Is she really waiting to apologize?" Logan asked doubtfully.

"Dang I forgot lets go" James said.

"Wait" Logan said pulling James down for one last kiss.

"Now lets go" he said and they got in the car. When they got in she female rushed to Logan.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I feel so bad! Anyone who could get James is definitely not what I said and I'm sorry" she said from the heart realizing what she'd done.

"It's fine" he said with no emotion.

He turned to James "so gorgeous I think we shouldn't let them fire her, it'll ruin a lifetime of career say if I got fired, I'll never get to be a doctor and its not right to do this with her," Logan said with sympathy, "anyways I'm not that important"

"yes you are and this is your call she broke you not me well she did but in a completely different way" James said. The cashier could here their conversation very faintly and saw how right James really was, the boy was one of the kindest souls ever to do that for her. She felt blessed when she got to keep her job. She hugged Logan and apologized for before. Then the boys left for home. When they arrived there was a note on the wall saying that mama knight was out shopping with Katie while the boys were at the hockey rink and they said they'd be back by 5 and right then it was 3:30.

"So babe looks like we have an hour and thirty minutes to ourselves." James said.

"So what do you want to do?" Logan asked.

"I don't care as long as I'm with you" James replied. Logan stood on his tippy toes and kissed James for sometime before separating but still in each others grip.

"How are we gonna tell the guys?" Logan said softly.

"What?" James said as clueless as ever.

"That I love you" Logan responded kissing his cheek.

"It's been pretty obvious the past week or so and it's not like they aren't dying for each other." James said rolling his eyes.

"I love you" Logan said to James.

"so cute" James said fallen once more into Logan's eyes.

"So beautiful" Logan said giving him a lingering kiss before separating. The boys decided to cook and then cuddle for the hour remaining and to watch a movie.

"I hope you don't mind helping me cook because I'm still pretty scared. Logan cooked them lasagna while James held him from behind the hold time. Then they decided on the last Harry potter movie and snuggled up. Logan saw the door knob rattle and jumped out of James's grip.

"Hey you guys aren't ready the camera people will be here in an hour or so!" Carlos told them. "Dang I forgot Logan go get ready so I can do your hair and wear the new clothes we got you." James Said as he went searching in his own closet for clothes. James stood behind Logan with who knows what kinds of hair products.

"So how would you like it?" James asked.

"Surprise me" Logan answered. When James was done Logan has spiked shiny glossy hair.

"Whoa, James it looks great" Logan said when he saw the finished product. He kissed James a thank you.

"It brings out your eyes, so cute" James said.

"You really like my eyes don't you," Logan asked. He was staring into them as if he hasn't heard him and shook his head to stop.

"What," he asked. Logan knew the answer was yes so he simply shook his head. They shared one more kiss before going out to greet the news cast people.

"After the news people go we'll tell the other guys about us. okay?" James asked Logan.

"Yup" and with that they were out. The interview went pretty smoothly. They asked about there daily life, school life, and there life as stars. After the interview they boys went to there own rooms after dinner. James and Logan snuggled up and fell asleep quickly tired from the past events while Carlos and Kendall were watching a movie in there room.


	7. Chapter 7: it's time

**Chapter 7 big time sweepstakes**

**Hey guys what's up? So no more days of school left and I can write as long as I want! Ha-ha no more Sundays for me! Anyways today's the big day for the boys! Woo hoo! This is official a Jagan Kenlos story so I hope you don't mind. I actually really hate shippings but this one appealed me and I like it so Kenlos just goes in with it. I had no intentions to turn this into a Jagan/Kenlos! It really just happened but I promise my next story will be a all friendship story and it should be pretty angst filled, unless u want one with little baby boys. I wanted to say sorry to my guest reviewer because I want to keep this k+ or T at the most because its my first story so not happening, also this should be one of the most fluffiest chapters i write so yeah, please don't hate me :(. This was supposed to be a fun story not all mushy gushy. Ummm I am really really tired of school but then I know that I'll miss it like crazy! To every rusher out there sign a twition for a fifth season! We all love them so show them your support! Im sorry if this is way to cheesy itll get better, I'm trying to get them to start calling eachother jamie and logie or cutie and beautiful instea of the other 1,000,000 terms of endearments :p. Bless your face, if you sneeze while reading this bless you! Peace off! Wait I've been thinking about how every single story has a disclaimer and I'm just here like on with the story! Lol so... disclaimer: as much as I want to I don't own BTR :( heart breaking isn't it... Well maybe on day...**

** Chapter 7: it's time**

The boys were hastily eating their breakfast at two am. Their flight was in three hours but they all had to get ready plus the drive was half an hour. When they were done eating they all went to James and Logan's room for tips on how to dress for the big day. "Guys James and I have to tell you something" Logan said.

"So do we" Carlos said. Instead of telling them in words Logan pulled James's face down and kissed him as sweetly as ever and then turned to the guys. Carlos actually looked happy.

"Here's what we've got to tell you" Kendall spoke. He leaned down and kissed Carlos full of love.

"Wow" Carlos said after standing on his tippy toes for another kiss before turning to the brunets.

"Okay so yeah umm I am in love with James and it looks like you guys took it to another level last night so no awkwardness right?" Logan asked.

"Heck no we're all happy, how is that awkward or bad?" Carlos said.

"Okay" Logan giggled thinking he had a point. James started on how to properly dress when you're getting ready for a big event. The boys finally said their goodbyes and left a little in tears. Logan took the driver seat, James shotgun , with Carlos and Kendall in the back.

"Omg guys I can't believe we get a vacation! Wow I wonder what'll be waiting for us in New Jersey!" Carlos said full of excitement.

"All because of you babe" Kendall said playfully kissing Carlos's cheek. While the were talking amongst themselves James and Logan got bored and started talking.

"So Loge's how's your week been?" James asked.

"It's been the best week of my life!" Logan said smiling at a memory.

"Is that so" James said leaning out of his seat to kiss Logan.

"Hey not now I don't want to crash us!" Logan said dodging it but stopping the car briefly to kiss James after seeing his pouty face. At that James smiled and all four of them ended up talking about things from as far as politics to what there favorite pony is from my little pony. They all had a laugh at that one Kendall's favorite twilight sparkle, Carlos's favorite pinkie pie, James's favorite rarity, and Logan's favorite flutter shy. "So guys only 10 minutes until we get to the airport so I need to admit my one and only fear" Logan started but paused.

"You can tell us cutie" James encouraged him.

Logan held his face down in shame and said, "heights, i hate them I only made it here from Minnesota is because I sat next to Mama Knight and my seat was next to the aisle. So I need help from you guys to make me fearless again" Logan said.

"Again?" Kendall asked.

"Umm yeah when I was eight I went rock climbing with mom and it was out doors, and when I was almost in the top my harness snapped and I went falling to the ground. A security guard saw me and went for the catch only he didn't succeed and it turned out I had a broken leg and hand which were the only bones I've ever broken in my life so yeah I hope you can see why I'm afraid but I want to be fearless again so I'm gonna need your help" he said referring to all three of them.

"I thought you were scared of kitchens" Carlos teased.

"Carlosssss" Logan whined. "Uhhh that was temporarily I swear" Logan said with a blush heating up on his face.

"It's okay I know you're over that an I promise you'll be over your fear of heights by the end of this trip!" James promised sincerely.

"We're here!" Logan exclaimed! "Lets go park Gustavo's car at his mansion and then well walk the last two blocks" he parked the car and they got Logan stepped out James grabbed him and kissed him as sweetly as ever.

"Wow James it was only 30 minutes" Logan laughed.

"I know but you were so cute while driving and you were right next to me it was hard to resist" he whined kissing him again before grabbing their bags. Kendall and Carlos had their own moment and then went for the bags too. When they each had both of their bags the headed over a couple of blocks to the airport. They then went on the airplane.

"Logan window seat now" James commanded.

"But jay" he complained.

"Do it" he commanded. Logan did as he was told and sat on the window seat. "Now on my ticket it says that I have to sit with Kendall so this is Carlos's seat" he said referring to the one he was towering over, "so I've go to go" James said looking sorry in his eyes.

"James don't go I'm scared!" Logan whined.

"Thats mr diamond to you" James said trying to cheer him up.

logan rolled his eyes but gave a small crooked smile, "Please!"

James looked over at Carlos who nodded a yes and sat down next to Kendall. He mouthed a thank you and sat down. "Okay ill stay" he said smiling at how childish logan looked gripping his arm practically sitting on him when the plane started moving.

"Thanks pookie" Logan said with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"That's mr pookie to you" James said grabbed Logan's face kissed him and then moved it facing the window. "Look at how beautiful the lights look at night" James told him. Logan was mesmerized by the beauty of the city and relaxed enough to go back onto his own seat.

"It's beautiful" logan said softly.

"Mmhmm I know it's gorgeous isn't it" James said grabbing Logan's hand in his own. Logan turned to James and gently kissed him.

"Not as gorgeous as you James" he said kissing him again before turning back to the seen with James hugging him from his back. A few hours passed with them chit chatting with the other two and watching movies. Carlos and Kendall got tired after a while and fell asleep.

"Are you scared now" James whispered tickling his ear.

Logan nodded, "not as much" he said.

"It's a start" he said kissing his neck.

"James no don't make me lose control, not on a plane babe" logan said struggling to keep his hands off of James.

"Why" he whispered kissing him from his neck up to his lips.

"James no..." He started but was blocked off by a kiss.

"Excuse me" a woman's voice said from next to James. The boys separated at once. Then James cleared his throat while Logan looked out of the window.

"Yes ma'am" James said.

"Would you care for a refreshment?" She asked as politely as she could.

"Umm yes two cups of coffee please" he answered. She filled to cups and placed it in the cup holder for James giving him four packages of sugar. Then she left. "Where were we" James asked with gleaming eyes that showed logan he was teasing him.

"Some where around here" logan said surprising James by grabbing his face and kissing him until his breath ran out, going nearly on top of him. "Happy" logan asked with a smug smile.

"Logan wow just... Sip on your coffee and..." James was at a loss for words. Logan rarely kissed him like that, it was usually smooth and delicate.

"Get ready for dessert" logan said taking a sip his coffee. James looked at logan wondering how this flirtatious side of Logan came out.

"I'm counting on it!" James replied.

They drank there coffee in peace, Logan watching the dark knight rises and James playing some game. After coffee logan asked James a question.

"Still hungry for dessert? We've got an hour left on this plane, and everyone's asleep so it's just you and me babe" logan asked kissing James's lips followed by kissing him all over.

"Logan..." He said.

"At loss for words now are we sweetie" logan teased.

"Logan... Stop" James whimpered. "why?" logan whispered in James's ear, eyes glowing.

"Omg logan stop please I am literally about to attack you" James pleaded.

"Why don't you?" Logan asked, one eyebrow raised.

With that James gave in taking off his seatbelt and started kissing logan until they heard a voice on the intercom aboit 45 minutes after, "we will be landing in five minutes please buckle up" it said.

James got off of him in a split second and buckled up. "Wow..." he told Logan. logan replied with a smirk.

Logan leaned I've to give him one last kiss. "Logan just wait till we get the hotel" James told him.

"I'm forever yours logiebear!"James said kissing him quickly and then running to catch up with his friends. Logan smiled shook his head and followed. "We'll well well what do we have here?" James said walking to his kissing friends. They separated and cleared there throats.

"Uhhhh" Kendall began.

"its fine" James said smirking, kissing logan when he arrived. At that sight they relaxed. They guys headed over too a hotel where they were given a card saying that they each get a thousand dollars a day for each of them not having to pay for the main event planned. The guys were in shock when they saw how beautiful their 5 star hotel was. Okay guys the card says day 1 unpack. So we get 2 sweets. When the guys came to there rooms Logan fell face first in the bed and fell asleep even though he had abdominal he was worn out by the past few days. The other three decided he was right for sleep and separated to their own rooms for sleep and they had to admit it was the best nights sleep he'd ever they awoke it was about noon. They changed unpacked and headed down for lunch. For lunch there was an option of lasagna, chicken salad, and pizza. Kendall and Carlos chose pizza, James took lasagna, and logan decided on chicken went and sat on a table for four. James took one bit of his lasagna a spit it out. "Uhhh this is terrible" James said wiping his tongue with the napkin.

"But pop tart you love lasagna" logan said with a frown.

"Yeah yours not this terrible mush" James complained. Logan picked up his fork and tasted it.

"It tastes fine James. Are you sick honey" logan said standing to feel his temperature. "You haven't got a temperature Jay" logan said with a frown, confused. He went and threw it away.

"Lucky for you I have enough food for both of us" logan smiled scooting his food and chair closer to James. James happily ate the salad with logan.

"Thank you cutie" James said.

"Your welcome Jay" logan said kissing James's cheek. When they finished eating the decided to go for some relaxation.

"Wanna play some video games?" Carlos asked.

Before logan could open his mouth James spoke, "nah logan and I made some plans in the plane but maybe in an hour or two" James said smirking at Logan. Kendall was about to talk but was pulled away by an excited Carlos. They went too their room locked the door and logan tackled James on the bed making out with him as much as he liked without being disturbed. While they were busy Kendall and Carlos were playing video games. Over the timespan of an hour or so Carlos emptied out the little mini fridge stuffing his mouth.

"Dude we just ate!" Kendall said smacking Carlos's hand when he was reaching for more.

"Why dude why not snookums or hottie or cupcake?" Carlos asked Changing the subjet before continuing to stuff his mouth.

"Ummm I just don't know it just doesn't come naturally like it does with James and logan" he said.

"It's okay hottie" Carlos said kissing him before digging in again. At that Kendall blushed furiously.

"I love you" Kendall told him.

"I love you too" Carlos replied.

"Hey lets go have a checkup on the other dudes" Carlos offered.

"K got the spare room key" Kendall said walking out the door.

"Wait up!" Carlos called chasing after him. They got in turned on the lights and slowly went back out because they saw them making out on the bed. Kendall saw James hold his index finger up finishing his deepening kiss before turning to the others.

"Yes?" James asked.

"You said one hour, two max and we'd meet up but you didn't so we got worried."

"Dang it's already been that long!?" Logan said in shock. "Okay let us finish up and well meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes" logan said telling them to go in a polite manor. The two left in a second wanting to give them space.

"Sweet sweet revenge! your mine now Mitchell" James said finally able to return the favor.

"I already am" he said giggling. Then logan and James cuddled together for the next five minutes and cleaned everything in the next five heading down to the lobby. "Time for sightseeing" logan said excitedly.

"You bet it is" James said placing a kiss on his head. When they reached there they saw Kendall and Carlos talking to a man in a tuxedo holding up a sign saying BTR. "Hey guys what's up?" James asked as the two we talking to the mysterious man.

"We were waiting for you we got an envelope addressed to us!" Carlo said excitedly. The boys quickly tore it open and read it. It said: congratulations big time rush for winning the ultimate sweepstakes! Everyday we Well give you and envelope with 4 air travel tickets and a clue for where we're taking you! Today you did not receive airplane tickets but 4 premium Tickets to the worlds biggest regional amusement park in the world! We've also ordered your personal driver who will travel with you to give you each a personal camera. Kendall read the clue out loud.

"The clue reads: splish splash everyone!Get ready for 6 times the fun of an average vacation! What do you think Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Splish splash... 6 times" Logan said Thinking out loud. "My guess is that there taking us to six flags, so no sight seeing" Logan said upset. The boys looked at him, jaws hanging.

"Genius" Carlos said under his breath. Logan blushed turning to a shade that resembled a tomato. The boys got into the limo after James ran back to their hotel to bring their swim wear.

The boys arrived to six flags and stared at it with their mouths hanging open. "Wow" the boys said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8: Six flags

**Chapter 8: big time sweepstakes **

** Hey Guys! Wazzzz goin on? So, finally it's time for the actual thing! 6 flags here they come! So Jessie and Jeana from pvp live in New Jersey and sometimes do stupid things while out in a crowded place so yeah. You should totally check out their channel on you tube! Thanks for all the sudden reviews favorites and follows, you guys are the best! I love the new album and my favorite 5 in order are love me again(original), untouchable, crazy for you/confetti falling, and na na na/ 24/seven. Best voices ever! Anyways this story will not always be Kenlos and Jagan together like yeah they'll still be together but I'll make them have some buddy time! I wish I could have gone to the concert :( Guess what! They had a contest on kidzbop and I freakin won 2 tickets to a btr concert! I couldn't wait for june 28th! Then my life got crushed :,( and I didn't get to go. Umm the thing that happened while Logan was riding happened to me too and I am terrified by heights too! Next I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my best fan fiction buddy tel nok shock! She's been the sweetest person ever and helped me out! You guys should totally check out her new story when it comes out! Umm you should check out prank vs prank public embarrassments to understand this but if you don't its okay. They basically make a fool of themselves by doing what the others tell them to do. so anyways here's my chapter, the thoughts are italicized. Sorry this is so late but I've been wayyy busy! Here are your reviews answered :).**

**WowCow: Thank you, Carlos is the lucky one, hence the reason he's in the good luck patrol :p. Thanks, I really get annoyed by the little details personally, I go way I depth and forget net actual topic. Yeah it went through some of my chapters and edited them but I can't post them again, I never realized how many grammar mistakes I had before I edited it, I do this on my phone so no spell check but for now on I will revise the Schaefehand fire hand. :) thanks for the review!**

**Skyfall: Pretty name! Thanka a lot, I thought no one liked it so I just wrote for the fun of it! Thank your for this sweet review! :D**

**Tel nok shock: Hey sis! yeah no sugar rush this chapter sadly :P and yeah pj and The HG are amazing and I adore them! Thanks :)**

**Ilovelogiebear: No my logiebear! :P thanks I love your stories and its amazing that you are reading my story :). Thank you a bunch :)**

**4everBTR: Thank you!**

**Bless you face, if u sneeze while reading this bless you! Peace off! Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush or prank vs prank, now quit reminding me! (Or anything else for that matter)**

**Chapter 8: six flags**

Carlos grabbed Logan's arm and dashed off lightning fast. "Come on Loge's let's go ride kingda ka!" Carlos screamed pulling him away towards the king of all rides.

"Carlosss! Nooooo! I don't wanna ride anything and if i do it would be the kiddie rides with James and I don't want to ride a ride that has this psycho crazy vertical drop an u know I'm terrified if heights!" He whined sadly.

"Come on! Please Logan! I'll hold your hand the whole time! Plus i'll be your personal maid all day long!" Carlos offered.

"Fine but if anything happens I'm suing you!" He said looking rather serious.

"Don't sue me sue the ride!" He said trying to look offended. The boys walked straight to the front if the line, passes in, preparing for the ride of their lives.

* * *

"Omg they have a dolphin show!" James said bouncing excitedly. He scurried off like a little 5 year old chasing an ice cream truck.

Kendall smiled shaking his head "whelp looks like I'm on my own." Kendall walked around figuring out what to do, when he spotted a gift shop. He decided to buy something for his three best friends. What Kendall didn't know was how long it was actually going to take.

* * *

Logan had a death grip on Carlos. "I'm scared!" He whined.

Carlos kissed his forehead, "shhh it's okay" he said smiling. Logan prepared for the launch making sure everything was in order. 3,2,1, off they went going high and higher slowly before reaching the top.

"Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, Carlos, Carlos, Carlos, I'm scared!" Logan said closing his eyes. He screamed, he screamed because he fell out of his seatbelt, he screamed because he was getting bruised, and he screamed because he was scared. "Stop the ride, slow it down!" He screamed unable to think straight clearly panicked. The man smirked and put it on full gear, as fast as it could go. Logan was crying in pain because his back was getting bruise, stuck between the metal seat, and the bar.

"Help please stop!" The people on the roller coaster yelled trying to get him to stop the ride, clearly seeing Logan slip between the bar and his seat. The man below was to busy flirting up a girl to notice the screams from above and didn't stop the ride causing it to go again.

"No!" Carlos bellowed from the ride in horror as the ride didn't stop when it was supposed to.

"Carlos" Logan cried out. "It hurts!"

"Shh logie bear I'm so so sorry one more time" Carlos said to Logan watching him sink into the ride again after finally managing to get out. After 3 minutes they finally Came to a stop, Logan's back burning. Everyone flew of rampaging to tell the man running the ride a peace of their minds. Carlos helped Logan out and set him in a chair next to a trash can for the many times he puked. " I'm so sorry Logan! I should have listened to you! Umm take off your shirt! Oh wait let me!" Carlos said bewildered and confused. He took off Logan's shirt ignoring the dirty stares he got, which turn to sympathy when Logan turned around his back facing Carlos. His back was a huge bruise covered in blood all across his lower back. Carlos nearly fainted while Logan held back from crying again. A crowd formed around them filled with worried looks. Carlos look towards the people eyes filled with tears. "Hello can someone call the person from the ride and bring be a first aid kit?" He asked not wanting to leave his pale friend.

First a man retrieved a doctors kit and came up to Logan. "Hello I'm doctor smith" the man said smiling warmly. "This isn't serious but it'll take some time so I think you should go over and talk to the man working with the ride" he said.

Carlos nodded and headed over ready to blow up. "Hey what is wrong with you!" Carlos yelled. "My best friend is over there bleeding because u purposely sped the ride up"

"look I am so so sorry, I didn't know he was hurt, I was just having fun!" He said sincerely.

Carlos looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I'm suing you" he said plainly.

"No please anything but that!" He said desperately.

"Fine u give me a permission slip from the president of 6 flags saying that I Carlos and anyone who comes with me gets in 6 flags for free and when were here we get 5 star treatment, and u pay for out transportation. Deal?" Carlos asked.

"Deal I'll meet u at head quarters at 10 pm" he said.

Carlos nodded taking his name and phone number knowing that the man was sincere. Carlos walked back to Logan to see the doctor wrapping Logan's lower back up. Even though it was still bleeding it was enough to help him stop too much blood loss.

"Your friend is all better, free of charge, just make sure he doesn't reopen the wound from exertion" the doctor told Carlos.

"Okay, thank u sir" Carlos said smiling, he walked to Logan. "Come on bro, lets find James and Kendall" Carlos told him helping him up. Logan nodded and started walking.

After a while of searching for his to friends his back was feeling a whole lot better and he didn't want to ruin his friends fun.

"Hey Carlos, I don't really want to find the others, I feel way better so can I just hang out with you bud" he said to a guilty Carlos. Carlos skeptically looked at him and then nodded slowly as if he didn't trust Logan was being 100% true.

* * *

James scurried right to left and left to right searching for the show but apparently he had no sense of direction.

_It'll all be worth it soon_ he thought. "Dolphins, dolphins, dolphins..." He murmured while searching for the show. After another half hour of searching, looking like a lost puppy he finally decided to consult someone to help him. "Hey you person, can u locate me to the dolphin show" he asked the employe blushing.

The female stared at the man with confused eyes and replied, "umm your kind of standing right in front of the exhibit" James stared at her incredulously.

"Umm ma'am these are whales not dolphins" he said thinking she might be crazy.

"I know that dummy!" She giggled.

"How? I'm not crazy I know those aren't dolphins" James said a little panicked.

"No, you're just hot" she smirked.

James rolled his eyes. "Please will u stop hitting on me and just tell me why there aren't any dolphins" he said in a slightly agitated voice.

"Umm the dolphins are sick" she told him blushing.

"Um do you know where the manager of this exhibit is?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's right in that little building" she said pointing.

"Thank you" he said smiling and hurrying off.

* * *

Kendall walked in looking at everything in awe. '_What should I get them? So many choices! Lucky for me I can spend $1000!'_ he thought. He went to a cashier and asked for a shopping cart. The man looked at him funny but gave him the cart so he could get who knows what. Kendall walked through the isles looking at everything. He thought about for a second before deciding to just get what ever he like for himself and his three buds. Kendall pushed his cart to the first isle which just so happened to be the sports isle. He put every type of ball in his cart, baseball bats, hockey sticks and pucks, rackets, and little game accessories. Next was the toy section which was filled with toys that he knew Carlos would love so he pretty much filled his cart with the whole isle. When the cart was stuffed he went to the check out line. After 2 hours of the cashier bagging hundreds of items he made his way out with 25 bags in each hands he suddenly stopped in his track to see 5 things side by side that were perfect for him and his friends.

He went back with the receipt. "Hi, I'd like to return everything I just bought two seconds ago" he said with a bright smile. The cashier groaned but started taking everything out of the bags. After another 2 hours everything was back and he had his money again. The cashier looked exhausted and he felt bad. He got the 5 items and went to the checkout line. After he got his items an payed the $250 for them he left the girl a $250 tip. "Look I'm really sorry about this! I just saw these and they were perfect for my friends. Are you free for lunch?" He asked.

"Sure and I'll buy" she said waving the tip smiling.

"Okay see you at Panda Express in an hour!" He said smiling and waving goodbye.

* * *

Carlos and Logan were walking around, exploring the amusement park until the boys saw a young blond female screaming that she was the queen of the world. Carlos and Logan looked at each other, screamed "PVP" and ran to a few of their idols. Carlos reached her first not remembering that Logan was injured. When Logan got there they both said "Jeana" at the same time.

"We are like the biggest pvp fans ever! Can we join in on your shenanigans? Where's Jessie? Can I have a picture?" Carlos asked invading her with questions.

"Sure" she said to them taking them to Jessie. "Hey Jes! We have a couple of fans from BTR who want to join us!" She said enthusiastically.

"Wait you know us?" They asked. The were answered by her nodding her head and Jessie agreeing to let them stay. Logan decided to stay with Jessie, tell them what to do, and record everything for Carlos and him.

"Carlos put on your puppy dog face and go around asking 'have you seen my mommy' as if you were about to cry" Logan told him from where he was secluded with Jessie.

Carlos nodded and put on his puppy dog eyes. He went up to a woman probably in her 30's. "Ma'am have you seen my mommy" Carlos said forcing tears out.

"Oh honey I'm sure she'll find you soon, would you like me to help sugar?" She said confused at first at why a grown man would need his mother.

"No it's okay, there she is!" Carlos said pointing at Jeana and skipping away like a preschooler. He looked over to Logan and Jessie to find them laughing. He frowned and went to Jeana.

"Jeana, whenever you hear a voice on the intercom I want to to sit down in the fetal position rocking back and forward covering your ears and scream 'the voices! They won't get out! The voices! ' over and over again." Jessie told her. She nodded he head and went to the middle of the crowd when the intercom came on. She did as she was told screaming her lungs out. After her prank that caused severals to panic she got up like nothing happened to join the boys. Carlos gave her a high five and took the camera from Logan.

"So loges I want u to go on the Mary go round and do as I tell u, first look super pumped as you are in the line" Carlos told him.

"I'm so getting revenge" Logan vowed and headed to the ride.

* * *

When James reached the building he went inside to confront the manager. "Hello is anyone there?" He said knocking the door.

"Come in" he heard a grouchy voice say.

"Hi I'm wondering where the dolphins are, I came too see the dolphins" he stated obviously.

"Sir the dolphins are not feeling to well" the man said not looking up from his paperwork.

"But I want to see the dolphins now!" He whined.

"I can't do that for you" the manager of the exhibit said.

"And why is that? Do you even know who I am?" He said.

The man rolled his eyes, "I don't know some bratty kid who lost his mother?" He said.

"No! I am James Diamond, the James Diamond and are we bringing my mother into this now?" He asked pulling out his phone.

"Yeah maybe she can knock some sense into you." He muttered. James was shocked to have someone to talk to him like that. He dialed the number and put the phone on speaker. He told his mom his issue and told her to talk to the manager.

"Hello ma'am your son" he was stopped mid sentence.

"My son is perfect, don't say a word about him and bring out the dolphins NOW!" She yelled into the phone. James smirked knowing his mom always gets what she wants.

"My baby boy wants to see the dolphins so he will get to! Do you know who I am?" She continued lecturing.

"No but I don't care who you are!" He said. "Excuse me! I am Brook Diamond! I can end your job in a blink of an eye so you better let my son get what he wants or else!" She screamed.

"Yes ma'am, right away! Sorry to have not listened sooner, bye!" He said clearly recognizing the name.

James took the phone from the man, "Bye mommy I love you!" James said.

"I love you too baby call you later" she said and hung man grumbled and let the dolphins out. James squealed like a little girl and watched the show in amusement. After the show He went to find Logan and tell him about his wonderful day.

* * *

On Kendall's way out he bumped into James. "Hey James! I got you something!" Kendall said to him. Kendall pulled out a comb that turned into mirror that turned into a razor and so on.

James squealed excitedly. "Thank you thank you thank you I love you Kendall!" James jumped in joy. "How did you get this!? It's super expensive!" James said.

"You have no idea" Kendall said worn out.

"Long story?" James asked.

Kendall nodded, "I'm so glad it was you who I bumped into" Kendall said. James tried to hide his smile looking at the tired boy.

"let's go find the guys" James said happily.

"Yeah good idea I need to show them their gifts. Plus I could use some Carlosness right about now" Kendall replied. So the two boys headed out to find the shorter two.

* * *

James spotted Carlos and went over to greet him and Logan with Kendall. "Hey Los, where's Loge's?" James asked worried. Carlos pointed to the merry go round. He looked over to see Logan hooting and letting go saying no hands. James cracked up laughing.

"Want him to do something crazy or stupid?" Carlos asked.

Before James answered Kendall screamed, "PVP!" And left to hug Jessie and Jeana. Carlos was jealous with the fact that Kendall greeted them before him but he understood.

"Totally Carlos! Carlos? CARLOS!" He said snapping his fingers to get his attention.

"Oh yeah sure here" he said giving him the mic.

"Hey babe, I want you to scream that this ride is the jam and they should ride this instead of the roller coasters" he said.

"Jamesey!" Logan whined but complied making James laugh his butt off. When Kendall came he took the mic from James.

"Sup Logan since the ride stopped I want you to go around acting like you're about to barf" Kendall said. Carlos got even more upset that he greeted Logan before him. Sadly Jessie and Jeana had to leave, but not without switching phone numbers and getting pictures. When Logan came back he ran straight towards James.

"Hey pookie bear! I missed you!" Logan said before standing on his tippy toes to give him a chaste kiss.

"Hey Kenny" Carlos said in a little voice.

"Hey pumpkin!" He said picking Carlos up to kiss him. "I got you some thing!" He said placing Carlos down and heading to get his bags. When he got back he took out a bouquet of roses and gave them to Carlos. Carlos cooed and gave Kendall a sweet kiss. "And here" he said handing Carlos a chain with half a heart on it. He showed him his and connected them. "I love you" Kendall stated.

Carlos nodded tears forming. "I love you too!" He said reconnecting their lips. When they parted he went to Logan.

"Here Logan!" Kendall said handing him the new Phoebe Nachee book.

"Thanks Kendall your the best bud ever!" He said jumping into his grasp. When Logan pulled back James put a possessive arm across his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

"Hey how about we go head out for lunch, I'm starving!" James said rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah about that, I sorta kinda have plans with this girl I met at the gift shop." Kendall said worriedly. Carlos was flabbergasted, he dropped the flowers, tore off the necklace with k + c engraved in it, threw it at Kendall and ran away crying.

"Nice going Ken-dork, go get him!" Logan said pushing Kendall in the direction that Carlos left. Kendall nodded rushing to go see his beloved.

* * *

When Kendall left out of their view James turned to Logan. "So cupcake want to go get lunch?" James asked.

"Sure, I'm starving, where to?" Logan asked in James's arms.

"I'm in the mood for some pizza, you?" James asked.

"Same, lets go!" Logan said getting up.

"Or, you could find a nice place in this place to picnic and I'll get some pizza for us." James said smiling.

"Umm okay, I guess" Logan said. "Bye bye baby", Logan gave James a big hug, squeezing him tight. When James returned the hug Logan winced in pain.

James jumped away from Logan," what happened?".

"Nothing, nothing, I was sorta riding a roller coaster and fell out. I got bruised badly, so yeah I'll tell you the story when we return to the hotel. Okay babe?" Logan said. James gave Logan a huge lecture but eventually left to get the pizza giving him a chaste kiss before he left.

* * *

Kendall ran as if his life depended on it. He chased him down, all the way out of 6 flags and to a near by park before Carlos broke down against a tree. "I knew he didn't love me, who would?" He said crying into his arms.

"No! I love you more than you would ever realize!" Kendall said kneeling down next to the shorter Latino boy.

"Get away from me, I hate you" Carlos said in a muffled voice.

"I'm so sorry, it's just lunch! You can come with me if you want. I owes her because I bought a million things and the returned them all which took like 4 hours! I'm sorry! I love no one other than you, my precious, sweet, fun Carlos!" Kendall said wit tears forming in his eyes._ I can't lose the love of my life._

"Really?" Carlos asked looking up.

"Really, I can't live without you, I love you more than words can express" Kendall told him. Kendall pulled his head up to his pressing his lips to Carlos's. Carlos moved his lips to Kendall's pace admitting that that was the sweetest kiss they've ever shared. After a minute they had to separate for air.

"I love you Carlos and no one can tell you different" Kendall said placing his mouth back on his. "Let's go find something to eat." He said. That's when he saw Logan smiling at the sight. He smiled back and motioned for him to join them. Logan got up to go see his friends.

"I see you two made up, care to join James and I for a pizza picnic? Ill text him to bring another pizza. The two boys nodded.

**Hey babe bring another pizza, Carlos and Kendall are joining us Love U :*- Logan**

**Hey pumpkin, sure I'll bring another pizza for them :) Love U 2 :* -****James**

"guys he's getting another pizza" Logan said smiling. The guys just talked for the ten minutes that they were waiting for James.

"Pizzas here! Awesome spot Loge's!" James said interrupting them. Kendall came over and took a box from James. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, mine!" He said grabbing the pizza box from Kendall and giving the other one to Carlos.

Kendall held his hands up in defense, "k chill dude". They all sat down under a huge oak tree.

"Come on Kendall lets eat!" Carlos said opening the box revealing a round pizza. While Carlos and Kendall fed each other on the grass, James sat with Logan in his lap, leaning against the tree, bringing the pizza box to sit on Logan's lap.

"Care to open it cutie? I'm starving" James said. Logan nodded and opened the box. In the box was a heart shaped pizza with a poem written on the box.

"James this is beautiful! Did you write this?" Logan asked.

"Yup, I wrote a poem for the most perfect man in the universe," James said in a loving voice. Logan turned around and gave James a sweet and delicate kiss.

"I love you and would love to kiss you more but sadly I'm starving" Logan said pulling away. James agreed and got a slice which he fed to Logan. The boys ate and had fun agreeing that it was one heck of a day. When the finished they sighed and lay together on the grass.

"You know what, I love you three so freakin much! I have know idea what I'd do without you guys." Kendall stated out of the blue. The other 3 boys nodded, agreeing with Kendall.

"Hey guys I nearly forgot we need to go to the head quarters of 6 flags. Lets go!" Carlos said jumping up and pulling everyone to there feet.

"Carlos you have no idea how much we love you right now" Logan said staring at the official certificate in their hands.

"Still it wasn't worth you getting hurt" Carlos said looking a bit down.

"Let's get back to the hotel so that I can harass Logan about being stupid and then go to sleep because truthfully I'm worn out." James stated yawning a minute later. The guys headed back to the hotel where they told each other about their day and fell asleep in their boyfriends arms. They had to admit this was one of the best days ever and they were ready for more.


	9. Chapter 9: aquarium

**Chapter 9: big time sweepstakes**

**Hey Doods****! wazzz goin on? I read through my story and saw how fast the Jagan and Kenlos was going so oops :p. In ****the beginning I said there were going to be 15-20 chapters but I really doubt that now, so I guess 30-50+ chapters. I really have no idea so forget what I said and just enjoy the story :). I haven't been posting that often because I've been busy with my family moving so sorry about that. Now I it's wanted to give a moment to thank you guys for reading and just being rushers, the boys have lost some disloyal fans and they may be ending so I need everyone of you to watch it! Okay now you guys tell me the original love me love me is way better right? I HATE the version nick made, I mean the boys wrote it and they just went and changed it around! So for this chapter I have no plan so I am just going to write as I go so wish me luck. Omg BTR is finished :,( I'm actually crying from watching the ending, I was fine until the pulled all of the memories out! I love them soooo much so they will continue to have my support no mater what an I hope y'all do the same because we are a rusher family! I love them so much an though I am upset I wish them so much luck and happiness through out their lives :,(. My dear friend Tel Nok Shock wrote a story called night terrors, it is a Jagan and its her first BTR story! Also the whole time I wrote this I've been listening to leaving you by audien so check that out! Thank you guys for favoriting, following, and reviewing my story, it means a lot! Free virtual chocolate chip cookies for everyone! Please review :), I don't have a lot so i think you guys don't like my story :(. This is deticated to one of my dear friends haloreachgirl! Bless your face if you sneeze while reading this bless you! Peace off!**

**Disclaimer: you know I really hate you for making me state the obvious every chapter so I'm not going to do it! You all know, so let me have my fantasies.**

**Chapter 9: aquarium **

Logan woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off and checked the time. 11:30, he woke up late! He turned on the bed to find James still, in a deep slumber. "James, Babe, Jamie, wake up!" He said tapping his shoulder. When James didn't stir he got up and sat on James. He leaned forward placing multiple kisses on his neck, followed by his face. When he placed a kiss to his lips James kissed back and smiled into it. "Good morning sleepy head." Logan said getting off of James and going to get clothes from the closet. James frowned when Logan got off and he grabbed his hand and pulled him back over him.

"We've still got half an hour Cupcake" James said holding the short boy tightly. Logan kissed him again but pulled back.

"Honey Bun look at the time" Logan said pointing to the alarm clock.

When James saw the time his eyes widened. "Never mind" James said sadly.

"Awww, don't be sad pookie! How about we go down and see if we got another clue card!" Logan said giving him a a kiss on his cheek before leaving his grasp. James got up and followed logan down to the lobby in his pajamas. Logan went to the counter and got the clue card. "It reads: 'like beautiful sea creatures? Well then you're in luck. Must be ready for your flight at 12:00.' An aquarium obviously, and we have 25 minutes to be ready for our flight so run!" Logan said racing upstairs, jumping on the bed shared by the other two.

"Hey whats the big deal! Kendall likes his nappy time!" Kendall whined burrowing into his covers. After telling Carlos and Kendall when the flight was, they both jumped up to get ready as Logan and James left to pack, which wasn't a lot. In 15 minutes they were packed and ready to go. There was a 5 minute drive followed by them running till they were out of breath, with them sitting in there seats just in time. Kendall took window seat which Logan was grateful for, he sat next to him and behind him was James and Carlos. The ride went smoothly, landing in a airport in Virginia where they got off to get their bags. When they got out they saw their butler in the car waving for them. When they got inside the car there was an awkward silence that Logan broke. "Driver sir, umm I never quite actually got your name." He said.

"Master Logan the name that I go by is Alfred pennyworth" he said in a slightly British voice that would belong to an old man.

"You're joking! Are you serious your name is Alfred omg omg omg! Ahh they didn't do this to play with my heart did they? Are you THE Alfred?!" Logan said hyperventilating. James pulled Logan's face to him and kissed him which calmed him down. "Thanks" Logan said still waiting for Alfred's response.

"I'm afraid so, I mean if you mean for the movies it was me, in real life not so much." Alfred said.

"OMG I am in the presence of the Alfred from batman! You have got to introduce me to the cast and ahhhhh! I love batman so much and and" Logan fainted out of excitement laying limp in James lap.

"Is he always like that, and when he wakes up tell him I will introduce them to him sooner or later," Alfred said looking back to see a limp boy.

James picked up one of his limp arms, "should I be alarmed" he asked waving Logan's hand around. The other three looked at him and shook their heads. "nah" all of them say. The rest of the ride was filled with chit chat. When they got to the hotel James picked Logan's body up and took him to his room while the other to we're talking to a receptionist. "Logie, Pumpkin wake up" he said after laying Logan on the bed. He could have sworn that he saw Logan smile a bit. "Logieeeeeeee wakeeee upppp!" James whined climbing onto the bed. James lifted Logan's shirt up a bit and started placing multiple kisses on his stomach. He felt the body shaking and hear an adorable laughter. James moved up and kissed him deeply. "How long we're you awake babe?" James asked.

"Oh you know um probably when you were carrying me to the room" Logan said blushing.

"Really?" James asked not amused.

"Sowwe" Logan said in a baby voice. James turned his back on the smaller one wanting to know what would happen. "Jamie I'm so so sowwe, forgive me?" He asked in a baby voice, jumping over to James lap while pouting. James turned his head once more. "Jamie... I love you" Logan said pulling his face to his and slowly kissing him. Logan pulled back when he felt James smile into the kiss. "You weren't mad at me!" He said jumping of him and scooting away, turning around so he didn't face him so his smile couldn't be seen.

"I'm sorry Logan, you were just so cute" James said making his way over to Logan, kissing his cheek when he got close enough.

Logan smiled and turned to face him, "gotcha!" logan said giggling.

"Logan, you know he said he'd gladly introduce you to his casting friends." James said smiling. When they both got dressed they went into Kendall's and Carlos's room to see if they were ready, the Latino and blond were ready, everything in order. "To Alfred!" Logan announced. The boys excitedly made their way over to Alfred wanting to reach the destination as soon as possible.

"Hey guys, what do we do at the aquarium?" Carlos asked. "Well from what I searched up we get to see the animals, swim with whales, and watch a 4D movie." Logan replied.

"Cool!", The other three said. In about an hour the boys arrived to the aquarium where they were marveling over the size of the place.

"Guys we have to stick together here, anyways it's about time to go swim with the whales so let's go!" Logan said enthusiastically.

"Omg really Loge's, I always wanted to swim with whales! I can't believe it!" Carlos said happily.

"Yup lets go!" Kendall said leading the way.

* * *

When the boys got there they were given diving suits to swim with the whales. They were sitting at the edge looking at the whales, getting ready to jump in. "Okay boys u have an hour to swim with the whales!" The man said sitting at the edge in case something happened. James edged his way over to a whale, slowly lowering his hand to pet it. After seeing it did no harm he relaxed. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos mimicked his actions relaxing their grips on the whales. Logan asked if he could ride the whale which he was granted permission for as were the others. The whales spun and twirled and almost knocked them out, but it was FUN! The four boys laughed the hour away, playing with the whales in the presence of their friends. After the hour was up and it was the whales feeding time, the boys were tired from swimming for so long but they had fun.

"That was probably one of the most amazing experiences I've ever had!" Kendall said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah same but I'm beat!" Logan said removing the diving suit he was wearing, just in case he happened to go underwater.

"How about we go to a 4-D movie after this? It would be a nice break from the craziness and it would be fun." James suggested.

"Totally! I've never seen a 4-D movie" Carlos said.

"Yeah let's go!" Kendall said.

* * *

The boys knew the theater part of the aquarium was fairly new so the 4-D movies weren't going to be all aquarium like. When the got there they found that the only movie airing that day was Madagascar 3, all excited for an out of this world experience. Throughout the movie there were giggles and laughs coming from all but James who hated the feeling of being touched from a movie basically sitting on Logan's lap the whole time trying to avoid any physical contact not having too do with Logan. At the end real balloons fell from the roof making even James smile. After the movie everyone left the room with a huge grin and a balloon. The movie had been amazing and so real.

"Wow that was amazing!" Carlos said while a big grin.

"Yup, I watched one of my favorite movies, saw it in 4-D, and cuddled with my Jamie-bear" Logan said smiling.

"I just didn't like anything touching me!" James said in his defense.

"Yeah, except Logan" Kendall said laughing.

James blushed while the others giggled, "True, though I hate to admit it the part when the introduced Sonya the bear scared me". The boys nodded, all noticing how he was cuddled in Logan's neck practically sitting on his lap.

"Lets go look at the animals!" Carlos squealed in joy remembering where they currently were.

* * *

The boys went out of the theater and looked around together. The saw sharks, fish and shrimp, all beautiful and picture worthy. They went on looking at the wonderful fish when something spotted Carlos's eye. Carlos tugged on Kendall's shirt leading the gang to a sea turtle exhibit. "Kennyyyyyy!" Carlos screamed, "can I adopt a sea turtle? Please Kenny! Please please please baby! Ill love u forever" he pleaded.

"Babe it costs 5,000 bucks and I already know you'll love me forever" Kendall said stroking the smaller boys hair.

Carlos started crying in front of everyone, "please baby I want to and I won't keep it there just going to say its legally mine and send my pics and all! Pwease Kendall I willy want to!" Carlos said pouting.

"Carlos here, this is all I got" Logan said placing two thousand dollars in his hand. Carlos jumped out of Kendall's grasp and into Logan's thanking him like crazy. After a while James got a bit annoyed and tugged Logan into his arms, causing Logan and Carlos to frown.

"Here u go Carlos, one thousand from me" James said smiling. Carlos then jumped into his arms causing both Kendall and Logan to frown. This time Logan pulled James back, kissed him and whispered an apology.

"I still need a thousand more with my money combined" Carlos said sadly. Kendall gave Carlos the thousand and seemed to be forgiven on the spot when Carlos excitedly jumped in his arms covering him in kisses. The four adopted a sea turtle for them and named it Rupert. Logan and Carlos became quickly attached before having to say goodbye. They actually watched Rupert crawl to the ocean, being promised a daily news feed about him, Logan actually cried when saying goodbye. After seeing the rest of the fish the boys headed back to the apartment deciding on playing truth or dare while eating pizza.

* * *

All four boys were sitting on a bed eating pizza and thanking James who was the only one who didn't waste his money and bought pizza. "Okay I'll start! James truth or dare?" Carlos asked.

"Truth" James answered.

"Who was your first real love?" Carlos asked.

James sat there blushing, "Logan" he said twiddling his thumbs, The shorter boy cooed. "Okay darling truth or dare?" James asked Logan.

"Truth" he said unsure what to expect.

"Logie what do you think would make me more attractive to you personally?" James asked.

Logan blushed, he wasn't expecting that, "man do I have to answer next to them?" He asked. They all nodded in response. "Okay, James remember how your mom owns a cosmetic company and she'd make you wear makeup?" Logan asked blushing furiously.

"Babe don't judge me! She made me do it!" James said in his defense.

"Oh I'm not judging" Logan said staring at him.

"Your not?" James asked.

"Heck no!" Logan replied licking his lips.

"Holy... Omg... You like me wearing the makeup" James asked wide-eyed.

"I might find you irresistible with you wearing eyeliner" Logan said blushing.

"Man I should ask her for more" James said laughing. Kendall and Carlos laughed while pointing at Logan. "Hey don't laugh at my baby, like u wouldn't find Kendall hot in makeup!" James said holding onto Logan. Logan kissed him and thanked him.

"Okay Kendall truth or dare?" Logan said wanting sweet revenge.

"Dare!" Kendall said ready to do anything.

Logan smirked, "I dare you to go to the next door hotel room, find the old lady and ask for a diaper, wear it without clothes, then put on makeup while u imitate a mixture of a chicken and a horse!" Logan said smiling a devious smile. Carlos and James started laughing their butts off, telling Logan how brilliant he was.

"I hate you all so much right now!" Kendall said getting up.

"You know you love us" Carlos said kissing him and pushing him toward the door. It took him 10 minutes to convince the women in the next door hotel room to let him have a diaper, after loads of embarrassment he finally succeeded. Kendall walked back to his hotel room with his diaper in hand. When he made it to the hotel room he put the diaper on in his room and came out blushing. All three of them cracked up pointing at him. "Aww my whittle baby" Carlos said kissing the top of Kendall's head.

"Shut it Los" Kendall said annoyed. "Where am I going to get make up?" Kendall asked.

"Umm one sec" Logan said running into his room. Seconds later he came back with mascara and eyeliner behind his back. "K guys don't judge, you know how hot I find this on James! So I have some..." Logan said showing them the make up. James took the makeup, put it on Kendall, and a went to put it away.

"For another time honey bun" James said though when he came back he was wearing some makeup though not a lot to see how Logan would react. Logan tackled James and kisses him until he had no oxygen left. Logan wouldn't stop kissing him, so James pulled away leaving a hurt Logan. "I told u for another day cutie, I just wanted to see how you would react and by the way you were tearing off my shirt I'd say it works" James said laughing. Logan kissed him again and again and again before he pulled away shielding his eyes.

"You are so beautiful! You're so freaking hot! Wash that off before I attack you! For another day babe!" Logan said composing himself. James washed it off and came back momentarily , being greeting by a kiss. He turned to see Kendall giving Carlos a horsy ride, while clucking like a chicken making Carlos laugh his butt off. James and Logan cracked up seeing how much they were enjoying themselves. After 10 minutes of that Kendall got up and changed into his clothes not taking off the make up.

When Kendall arrived Logan spoke, "hey Kendall you look hot" Logan said. James frowned in response pulling Logan closer to his chest. Kendall called for Logan to the Corner of the room.

"Loges I want to have a bet! I will dare u to kiss me and your going to come and almost kiss me, lets see which of our boys will react first deal? If James comes first Ill give u 1,000 bucks, basically what I get tomorrow deal!" Kendall asked.

"Deal I bet we can make it seem like we're in love that will be hilarious!" Logan said smiling. The both came back to the group smiling, staring at each other.

"Okay let's continue" Carlos said eagerly.

"Okay Logan truth or dare?" Kendall asked.

"Dare!" Logan answered.

"Okay Logie bear I dare you to come to me and kiss me!" Kendall said. Carlos and James had shocked expressions.

"Okay!" Logan said smiling, jumping up to kiss Kendall.

"Excuse me?!" James and Carlos said at once.

"It's a dare, a hot one at that" Logan said winking. Logan made his way over to Kendall grabbed his face, pulled him closer and tilted his head. Kendall and Logan moved closer and closer until there lips almost met when they heard James.

"No! No no no! Screw you! Logan's mine you jerk!" James exclaimed making his way over to the two where he punched Kendall and pulled Logan onto his lips, kissing him roughly. James had kissed Logan for 3 minutes straight before staring at him feeling betrayed. Mean while Carlos slapped Kendall hard before connecting their mouths together. After they all kissed Carlos and James made there way to the bed staring at the two. "Why?" James said starting to cry. "What does Kendall have that I don't?" James asked tears flowing.

"Kendall... I thought you loved me! Was I just a tool to get to Logan!" Carlos shouted while crying. Logan wanted to test something out, bein the idiot genius he was, so he slowly leaned up towards Kendall. This time it was Logan who got punched in the face first by Carlos followed by a punch from James.

"What's the matter with you two!? You cheat on us with each other! Logan I thought you loved me! Kendall I hate you!" James cried. Carlos stared at them in horror. Logan felt horrible and stepped forward to James.

"Babe I'm so sorry it's not what it" Logan began but was punched once more by James causing Logan to cry and run up to Kendall staying in his grasp for comfort. Kendall kissed the top of his head, whispering that it was okay to him before stepping in front of them and yelling.

"Will u guys listen! We are so sorry! We had a bet to see who's boyfriend would charge at us first! We didn't know this would happen! We love you guys!" Kendall cried.

"Logan is that true?" James asked. Logan nodded standing behind Kendall. James came forward and grabbed Logan's hand. Logan flinched and went closer to Kendall who was currently making out with Carlos, forgiven once more. "Babe I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to punch you!" James said on the verge of tears. James lifted Logan's hand off of his face to see that Logan was bleeding on one side and bruised on the other. James pulled Logan into a hug muffling about a million apologizes. James grabbed Logan's neck, pulled him closer and then kissed his lips softly. "Babe I'm so freaking sorry! I though you were in love with Kendall and I couldn't stand that because I love with you!" James said placing multiple long lasting kisses on his lips.

"Sweetie I love you too! At least out of all of this I got a thousand bucks. But I think we should stop kissing because my face burns and I don't think well be able to kiss for a while now" Logan said.

"Omg I forgot! Your just so beautiful!" James said. While James treated Logan, Kendall and Carlos talked.

"I'm so sorry Kenny babe, I didn't mean to hit you!" Carlos said.

"I know angel I know" he replied kissing him again. After making up they all decided to quite truth or dare and go play video games. All went fine until an argument broke out. "I wan the platinum controller!" "No I want it" "it's my controller!" "I packed it!" Well the peace was fun while it lasted!


	10. Chapter 10: Vegas Baby!

**Chapter 10 big time sweepstakes**

**Hey Doods! Wazzz going on? Schools starting up tomorrow and I'm excited! I can't wait! It's wayyy boring staying home and doing nothing! I did not like the last chapter at all! Well I guess I have to work on it. This time i got a few ideas from my dear, sweet, sappy friend. you know who you are ;). Okay thankies to all you reviewers! I love you guys! Cookies for all of y'all! I finally got a Batman shirt! But my sister got the pretty one but hey it's Batman! I don't think there will be another season so I'm sad about that but aren't we all? I'm sorry that I've been posting every two weeks but I'm busy and I need inspiration so yeah. Off topic but who loves batman? D.C or Marvel guys? My dear friend tel nok shock once again gave me an idea, I feel like I have no imagination but hey I guess it's true I'm more of a 'Hey this detail fits in perfectly!' Gal than a 'oh this is a brilliant idea I came up with!' person. Make sense? No, okay. I feel so weird that there are actually people who LIKE my story! I mean who likes what I do? I'm just a girl going to school wanting to become a doctor, I never though about writing before fan fiction so thank you all for giving me such an amazing hobby that I have no talent in :P. Well currently I'm so not feeling the aster so we'll see how it turns out. If you guys need cheering up search Jeromeasf on YouTube, he does minecraft but makes it so funny! YouTube makes everyone happy! Reviews are great, there like amazing so it would be highly appreciated if you review :).Well I think that's it so bless your faces if you sneeze while reading this bless you! Peace off!**

**Disclaimer: I own Logan and James while my friend tel nok shock owns Carlos and Kendall! (Nope) It's all true! (No it's not) and we have an amazing time together! Ahhh I love my imagination!**

**Chapter 10: Vegas Baby!**

Logan woke up at 6 a.m, showered, and walked to the kitchen where he found Carlos sleeping next to a bowl of cereal. He giggled, picked up a surprising light Carlos and left for Carlos's and Kendall's room. Hey lay Carlos down who curled up and started sucking his thumb when he saw the other half of the bed was empty, he looked over too see Kendall sleeping on the floor entangled in a huge blanket, with his pillows scattered everywhere. He just shook his head seeing how clumsy his friends were. He hauled Kendall onto the be heavily breathing after lifting the taller boy just shortly after carrying the Latino boy. He relaxed for a bit before leaving the hotel room for coffee. He got a cup of coffee and a glazed donut, heading to the lobby to see if they had a clue card for that today. He took the clue card in mouth, because he was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a donut in the other. He made his way up to his room. Before he entered his room he checked the other twos room, making sure they still had their heads. He saw the two entangled in each others arms and smiled at the sight and quietly shut the door with his foot. He came into his room to see James sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes. He smiled and nodded his head not being able to do anything else.

James noticed his presence and turned to face him. "Morning babe let me help" James said standing up moving to Logan. Instead of just removing the card he took Logan's coffee and started to drink it.

Logan used his free hand to remove the card, "that was mine!" He said.

"Not anymore, want a taste though?" James said lightly laughing. Logan held out his hand expecting him to hand the coffee to him. James took his hand and pulled him closer giving him a long kiss that tasted like coffee.

When they parted Logan licked his lips, "mmm best coffee I've had in a while" Logan said smiling and taking a bite of his donut.

"I know want to try some of that!" James said leaning is down to kiss him. "Yup probably one of the few sweets I enjoy" James said when they parted. Logan laughed and gave half the donut to James, sharing there coffee with him. When the finished James gave Logan a kiss and headed to take a shower.

Logan went back to buy three coffees and donuts the way he knew his friends liked. He felt so stupid when he realized he could've just brought a tray. He went up to find all his friends sitting on Carlos's and Kendall's bed, talking. He smiled and joined them placing the tray and getting the card from his room. He came back with the card and set it on the tray. He sat on James lap leaning back, wrapped in two strong arms and snuggled up.

"So how did you guys sleep?" Logan asked them wondering if they knew where he found them. James brought his chocolate donut up to Logan's lips before speaking, letting James take a bite.

"We'll I slept like a log with you in my arms, though I did panic a bit when I didn't see you when I awoke" James said slightly tightening his grip on Logan without realizing it. They looked at Carlos who had a smile on his face as always.

"Guys I think I have the power to teleport!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Really Carlos and how might you have figured that?" Logan said holding in his laughter.

"Well I'm pretty sure I accidentally fell asleep in the kitchen because I was hungry, but when I woke up I was curled up next to Kendall!" Carlos said.

"Me too Carlos! I fell but was to tired to get up so I just slept on the floor and I woke up next to you!" Kendall said sharing Carlos's excitement.

"Do you guys know how heavy you both are?" Logan said giggled as their faces fell.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Carlos whined. The brunets laughed at the two who were pouting over one of the childish things one could think of.

"So do you guys want me to open the clue card or not" Logan said smiling, taking a sip of James's coffee. The two stopped mumbling and nodded smiling. "Well the card reads, 'You four feeling lucky? Well I hope you are! Today age won't matter, just have fun! Don't waste all your money!', well it's pretty obvious where we're going!" Logan said.

"Las Vegas Baby!" The three screamed and high-fived each other.

"Guy we have three hours, we don't have to even get up yet"Logan said.

"Good point, so Logan how do you always find out what the clues mean?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Ummm they're pretty obvious" Logan said still in James's arms.

"Nope I can never guess them!" James said looking down at Logan.

"Hey I'm just saying, what about you Kenny" Logan said.

"Well I got this one right" he said shrugging.

"Wow! Are you guys serious?" Logan said surprised.

"Hey, we aren't the smart people, that's your job" James said placing a kiss on the top of Logan's head. Logan giggled and got out of James's grasp.

"Lets just go pack." He said shaking his head.

* * *

"Come on Los we are going to be late!" Kendall yelled on the top of his lungs. When they had left for packing Carlos and Kendall had decide to play room hockey, which turned out to be fun but destructive. They played until they realized that they had less then 10 minutes to catch the plane and the other two already left, going by foot, having an hour to get there. Kendall yelled once more before Carlos came out of the bath room hopping with one shoe on, trying to wear his shirt.

"Help?" Carlos asked tangle within his clothes.

Kendall chuckled and put his shoe on, put on his shirt, and buckled his belt, "you're so clumsy!"

"And you love that!" Carlos grinned standing on his tippy toes, giving Kendall a sweet kiss. "I'll race you to the car!" Carlos yelled when they separated. They made the driver drive like a maniac to get there in time. When they got there they hurried through everything and got into the plane being the last people onboard. They saw the two brunets cuddling, and kissing every now and then, laughing about something. When they settled together a young beautiful flight attendant came by.

"Hey is there something I could help you with? Are you two comfortable?" She asked with a sweet smile, slightly blushing.

"No we're good!" Carlos said with a cute smile. She nodded smiling and went to the other two, who were kissing once more waving their hands in dismissal. While James and Logan were eating each other up, Carlos and Kendall were talking about their plans for Vegas. They were laughing and having a swell time before once again the woman appeared.

"Hey, anything at all you two need? A snack, a pillow, a blanket?" She asked placing a hand on Carlos's shoulder.

"Yeah well take all three options!" Carlos said smiling a big toothy grin.

"Okay cutie" she said before leaving them. Kendall's jaw dropped after hearing that come out of her mouth. She returns with a 2 blankets, 2 pillows, and 4 bags of peanuts. Carlos gratefully took the supplies, thanking the pretty girl. He took a blanket and put it on the sleeping forms of James and Logan, he placed a pillow under James's head because Logan was using his chest as a pillow, and he saved 2 packets of peanuts for them. He saw that the woman was still standing there staring at him, and blushing. He knew that she was making Kendall jealous so he gave Kendall the pillow, snuggled into his chest, putting a blanket on top of them, popped open a packet, fed Kendall and them tilted his head up for a sweet, meaningful kiss. The girl left and he smiled knowing she wouldn't try flirting again. With that he dozed off feeling safe and secure in Kendall's arms.

* * *

When Carlos woke up he was cuddled in a bed with Logan. Seconds later Logan woke up and jumped away to the far end of the bed. "Carlos err where are we" he said rubbing his eyes.

"At a hotel I assume" he said getting up.

"Ah Kendall and James must've carried us from the air port and I did barely sleep last night, you barely slept too considering you fell asleep eating cereal." Logan said. They both showered, got dressed and left to eat. They found the other two side by side in the next door room watching hockey. Carlos stated that he would go grab some grub for both of them, so he decided to alert the boys they were up. Logan stood behind the couch the two were sitting on and placed two hands on James's eyes. James giggles and lifted Logan on to his lap and invaded him with kisses on his cheek while Logan laughed. While James tickled him Logan spoke, "guys Carlos...*laugh*... Carlos said that he was getting us grub...*laugh*... So did you two eat yet because he's getting food for all four of us!" Logan said turning bright red from laughter. Kendall smiled and started tickling Logan as well, so he basically doubled over from laughter. "No we were waiting for you, we've only been here for like 5 minutes" Kendall said smiling. "Guys *laughs* when Carlos gets here *laughs* I will have my *laughs* revenge!" Logan said giggling, not being able to stop the two. At that moment Carlos came placing the food on a table and tackling Kendall on the couch, he started tickling him saving Logan, who turned things around and tickled James.

After five minutes all four of them were laughing, the taller two asking for mercy. "Please! *Laugh* Come on cutie! *Laugh* Please stop!" James begged Logan.

"Come on baby! *laugh* I didn't even get to tickle you yet!" Kendall said. Carlos immediately stopped tickling ad allowed Kendall to tickle him. After a few more minutes of tickle torture for both Carlos and James they stopped tickling.

"Okay guys lets eat the foods getting cold!" Logan said giggling and reaching a hand out to James. James grabbed his arm and pulled him down giving him a sweet light kiss before jumping up and running towards the food. The boys knew they had three day there so they didn't worry two much about the time.

* * *

Turns out Carlos brought them kids meals from the McDonald's across the street. "Guys guess what the theme was!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Erm I don't know princesses?" Kendall said reaching for his meal when Carlos smacked him.

"It's none other than Big time rush! We got our own action figures!" Carlos said. Kendall took his and foundation mini Kendall in the bag, the other three getting them as well.

"OMG Carlos you really got us, US!?" Logan said laughing and picking himself up.

"I like it, I look good!" James said bringing his doll up to Logan's and making them kiss while the other three laughed at him.

"Carlos this is going to be fun!" Kendall said laughing, bringing his doll up to Carlos's lips as if the doll were kissing Carlos.

"Lol you guys are funny! Lol who wants to play mega ninja time rush!?" Carlos asked.

"ME! Right after I finish this meal that is!" James said propping a chicken nugget biscuit in his mouth. They all ate there food in the matter of minutes, excited to play with there 'action figures'.

"Run! He'll kill you!" Carlos screamed to his parter Kendall as he made his little doll run.

"We got him! 2 on one Carlos you shan't win!" James said making his doll tackle Carlos's while Logan's ran to help. The two took 'killed' Carlos and took the land for there own.

"What Should we play next?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Umm what about... Marriage..." Kendall said blushing. The other three laughed but agreed.

"Winners first!" Carlos said making the brunets dolls get married first. James doll stood where he was supposed to be as Logan's doll walked out with Carlos's doll. He then made he doll stand next to James as Kendall came out.

"Do You, James's doll take Logan's doll to be your lawful wedded husband?" Kendall's doll asked. James responded with a squeaky I do. "Do you Logan's doll take James's doll to be your lawful wedded wife?" Kendall asked with a teasing smile.

James turned pink while Logan chuckled," I do!" He said in a cute voice.

"Then you are now doll and doll, you may now kiss the doll" Kendall said bursting up laughing. They both giggled as they made there dolls once more kiss. Then they repeated the process with the other twos dolls. After try finished they couldn't stop laughing.

"You do realized our 'action figures' are legally married" Carlos said busting up laughing again. All for of them started giggling again. "Okay how about we make a video of out little dolls, jamming out to Barbie girl!" Carlos said laughing again. The others agreed and got the stuff needed to do that. Carlos found some yellow string and placed it on his dolls head. He agreed to be Barbie because the obvious choice for a Ken doll would be Kendall. James decided to voice Ken, while Logan being the one who could sing the highest, had to be Barbies had to admit it was super fun except for the fact that by the end of it he could barely talk.

They giggled so much that his throat got sore, and when he tried to talk no sound came out. "Hey Logan why are you gaping your mouth like a fishy?" Carlos asked so innocently, it made Logan smile. He held his hands up to his throat, and made it look like he was chocking himself, trying to tell them he can't talk.

"You're... Chocking?" Carlos said looking at him with wonder and curiosity. Logan shook his head and motioned a pencil writing with his fingers.

"Oh are we playing charades? I love that game! Are you a piece if paper?" James asked.

"Are you a pencil or a pen?" Carlos asked. Logan face palmed, he loved them both dearly but they could be really stupid. He desperately looked at Kendall making a help me face.

"Guys stop, Logan did you lose your voice because you made your voice extra high in the video?" Kendall asked concerned. Logan nodded his head smiling a grateful smile to Kendall.

"Oh no! Are you okay honey?" James said placing a hand on his throat sincerely concerned. He motioned for a writing utensil and some type of paper again. Carlos ran and came back with a bunch of crayons, a coloring book, and some blank paper. Logan gratefully took the colors, choosing a pointy blue crayon, and started writing.

'Thanks Carlos you're really adorable at times!' Logan wrote. James frowned slightly but knew it was true. 'Im grateful for the concern, really I am! But my voice is just gone no biggy, it should be back hopefully within this week!' He wrote to them.

"But you're sick! It's really bad your voice it gone, do you have a fever?" James said worriedly. Before Logan could write anything, James's lips pressed on his own but when he tried deepening it James pulled back. Logan frowned and brought his writing crayon and paper towards him. "Baby, you have a fever! You are getting in bed right this instant and you are letting me take care of you!" James said picking up Logan, bridal style despite the fact that Logan was pushing away and carried him to the bedroom, while Kendall brought the single crayon and notebook paper, while Carlos brought the rest of the crayons and the coloring book. James lay Logan down on the bed and Logan took the paper.

'Angel fish, I love you but this is too much babe! I am going to be a doctor, I know that I'm not sick and I don't have a fever!' Logan wrote. James pulled out a thermometer from Logan's bag and popped it in Logan's mouth. When the thermometer beeped he saw that his fever was 104.3* F.

"babe Holy! Are. You crazy? Look at this! Carlos get him medicine from his first aid kit, Kendall make him some soup please! Omg why didn't you say anything!?" James said panicking a bit.

'I'm sorry Jamie! I didn't mean to make my beautiful angel sad! I though it wasn't this bad, I didn't mean to not tell you I just don't want to be a burden!' Logan wrote on the verge of tears. James's expression changed for the better and he placed his lips on Logan's. Logan pulled back, 'you'll get sick!' He wrote.

"Does it look like I care?" He said kissing his beloved once more. When they broke apart James spoke, "Logan I never want you to think that! You aren't and never will be a burden! I love you so much! You could've gotten way worse if I didn't find out!" James said wiping a lone tear that fell from Logan's eye as he smiled and nodded. James was going to see what was taking the others so long but was stopped when Logan grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed with him. He wrapped his arms around the tall ones neck and kisses him for a good minute or two. Then he smiled and let James leave as he grabbed the colors and the color book and began to color.

* * *

Kendall came first carrying a bowl of soup while James was helping Carlos find the medicine from their bags. He came next to him and sat down cuddling with the smaller boy. " come one baby bro, take a bite of the airplane!" He said putting a spoonful of warm chicken soup in his mouth. Logan wasn't hungry but decided to eat it because Kendall made it.

After he took a bite he leaned up an placed a kiss on his cheek. He took the crayon and wrote, 'thanks bro, your amazing!' On it. Kendall smiled and placed a light kiss on his head. Carlos and James came in and saw Kendall feeding him soup and cuddled close. Carlos was a bit jealous that he was feeding Logan but he knew Logan was sick. James was a bit jealous because it wasn't him helping His Logan, but he was grateful to Kendall for being the big brother. James came up and fed him medicine and Logan cuddled with Kendall and ate a few more bites before he dashed into the restroom spewing out all the contents of the soup, medicine, and all that was devoured before that. All three were right bye his side, giving words of comfort and rubbing little circles on his back.

When he stopped barfing, he rinsed his mouth with water an turned to the guys. 'Guys I need a shower' Logan wrote getting up and searching his closet for his luggage for his clothes. The Latino and the blond talked to James and left the room.

* * *

The two boys decided to head to pool on the top floor after they were dismissed by James. Carlos jumped on the diving oars and cannon balled. Everyone including Kendall got soaked so he jumped in the pool and tackled him.

"You are dead 'Los!" Kendall laughed.

"If I die you come with me!" Carlos giggled. When there splash fight was done they looked around to see several grumpy people, all soaked. "Sorry?" Carlos asked.

"Run away!" Kendall said grabbing Carlos's arm and racing to get away from the angry mob. They came in and ran to there room, locking the door. The both fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"Phew you think we lost them?" Carlos asked getting up and drying off.

"Yeah I think so!" Kendall said doing the same. They changed out of there swim trunks, and joined back together on the bed after dressing in their pajamas.

"You know I'm still starving! You fed all the soup to Logan!" Carlos said in a pouty voice.

"Do I sense jealousy in that complain?" Kendall asked hugging him tight.

"Maybe a little but only because I love you" Carlos said.

"Well obviously! Why else would one be jealous?" Kendall laughed.

"Shut up!" Carlos said playfully punching his arm.

Kendall leaned down and kissed Carlos sweetly, "come on baby let go get some grub!"

"Wait!" Carlos said grabbing his arm. He pulled him close and kissed him," now lets go!" Carlos said happily. The two of them pizza and sat on the bed awaiting for their food. The two of them sat on the bed munching pizza that took 2 minutes to arrive. . "This pizza tastes amazing! It's so the bomb!" Carlos said enjoying his pizza.

"Not as good as you!" Kendall said kissing Carlos.

"Maybe for you but I'd prefer the pizza over a kiss any day" Carlos said stuffing his mouth with the tasty food.

"Are you serious? Man I need to work on my kissing skills" Kendall said to know one in particular.

"Just kidding, kissing you is way better than this amazing pizza but yeah you could use some practice" Carlos said jokingly, kissing him. The boys ate the rest of the pizza, played video games and fell asleep. Today was one heck of a day.

* * *

'James! You can go now' he wrote, smiling.

"Or I could shower with you" James said teasingly.

'James erm.. I'm not really' Logan started writing, blushing.

"Relax Loge's, I was teasing cutie, I'll be waiting outside for you okay?" James asked. Logan nodded and he left. Logan stripped and went into the shower taking a nice warm shower. He came out of the shower looking for his towel. When he looked around be realized he left the clothes and towel on his bed, where James was. He quietly opened the door peeping his head to look out. James was laying on the bed reading a magazine.

Logan tapped the wall in the bathroom trying to get his attention. "Yes cupcake?" James said getting up and heading towards the door where all he saw was Logan's head. Logan blushed and pointed to his blushed and nodded getting the towel and handing it over to Logan. Logan dried himself, wrapped the towel around him and opened the door again, this time all the way. James stood in front of him, eyeing his body and blushing. Logan blushed an snapped his fingers in front of James's face. "What? Oh sorry!" He said turning red. James handed him his clothes, sat down and let Logan get dressed. Logan came out dressed and clean. He came over to James and sat on his lap.

James leaned forward an kissed him but Logan pulled away after a few seconds. He grabbed his crayon and paper, 'You'll get sick!' He wrote.

"Does it look like I care" James said laughing and replacing his lips on the shorter boys. When the two stopped kissing, Logan ripped out a paper and gave it to James. James saw it and he flushed. "Did you do this?" He asked wide eyed.

Logan nodded and wrote, 'do you like it? I made it while you left to go help Carlos'. He looked at the drawing again, it consisted of the both of, Logan in his arms, And James kissing his cheek. What surprised him the most was that it looked like them, it looked like a photo graph.

"I didn't know you could draw like this!" James said laying down with Logan by his side.

Logan shrugged, 'I just doodled' he wrote. James pulled Logan onto him and kissed him as they cuddled. He didn't care if he got sick, all he needed was his Logan in his arms and everything was all right. Then the two drifted off into a light sleep.


End file.
